The 1st Epic Captain Underpants Movie
by Brockster550
Summary: Here is the fanfic version of Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie, featuring my original character, Em. Read on as George, Harold and Em go on crazy adventures, and create comic books about their favorite superhero, Captain Underpants, from boring invention conventions to saving the world from a crazy scientist, who intends to wipe out laughter. "Rewrite in progress!"


_Disclaimer: No copyright intended. This fanfic and my OC is all I own. Everything else belongs to their respective owners._

 **Author's Note: Several people have requested that I do a fanfic version of Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie featuring my original character, Em. There will be some of my own material as well, and some things will be switched around, or altered a bit. All the characters will still be voiced by their original actors. Although, I think I'd imagine Em being voiced by Mary Elizabeth Winstead. Hope you enjoy it!**

The 1st Epic Captain Underpants Movie

fanfic by Brockster550

 **Boy 1** : Dreamworks animation studios presents...

 **Boy 2** : In association with Treehouse Comix Inc.

 **Girl** : Okay then. A long, long, long long time ago...

 **Boy 1** : In a galaxy so far, far away...

 **Girl** : There was a planet called Underpantyworld...

 **Boy 1** : Oh wait, wait, wait...

 **Boy 2** : (adds planet Earth, wearing a pair of underwear) There we go...

 **Boy 1** : That's perfect, perfect...

 **Girl** : Now Underpantyworld was a peaceful planet where everybody wore only underwear...

 **Boy 1** : But one day, all of that happiness abruptly ended...

 **Boy 2** : With an explosion! Big Daddy Longjohns and his wife, Princess Pantyhose saved their baby...

 **Girl** : By stretching his underwear and shooting him into space...

 **Boy 1** : Where he sped off toward Earth...

 **Captain Underpants** : Whee! Whee!

 **Boy 2** : Soon, he was adopted by some nice dolphins...

 **Boy 1** : Dolphins?

 **Boy 2** : Yeah, dolphins. Just go with it...

 **Captain Underpants** : Goo goo, gah gah! Tra-la-la-la-la-la...

 **Girl** : He grew up so quickly and became the world's greatest superhero!

 **Boy 1** : Look up in the sky. It's a bird...

 **Boy 2** : It's a plane...

 **Girl** : It's an egg salad sandwich...

 **Egg Salad Sandwich** : Alright, time to take over the world!

 **Captain Underpants** : Not so fast!

 **Egg Salad Sandwich** : Well, I'm going to leap this building to escape... (it's boxer's get caught on an antenna). Wha... What happened, I'm trapped now!

 **Captain Underpants** : I'm faster than a speeding waistband. More powerful than boxer shorts. I can leap tall buildings without getting a wedgie (he leaps over the tall building and lands right next to a police officer).

 **Police Officer** : (sarcastically) Great! Now put some clothes on, you weirdo!

 **Captain Underpants** : No way! I have to fight for Truth, Justice, and all that is Pre-Shrunk and Cottony. For I am... Captain Underpants! Tra-la-LAAAAA...

The next scene shows a trio of fourth graders happily creating their comic book. Then the african-american kid, who is wearing a tie and has a flat top, turns around to face the viewer.

 **George** : Hi there. Welcome to our first movie. I'm George Beard! And these are my best friends!

The yellow-haired kid with the t-shirt and the bad haircut turns around and faces the viewer

 **Harold** : Hello there, I'm Harold Hutchins!

Then a blonde-haired girl (who keeps her hair straight) wearing a polka-dot blouse and a red overall skirt turns around to face the viewer as well.

 **Em** : Hi, I'm Emily Krupp, but George and Harold call me "Em."

 **George** : We are known throughout our school as mischievous pranksters. Our school is called Jerome Horwitz Elementary School. Besides being pranksters, we are also known for creating comic books, this one is about our favorite superhero, Captain Underpants! For our comics, I do all of the writing!

 **Harold** : I do all of the drawing!

 **Em** : And I do all of the coloring for the pictures!

 **George** : The reason I do the writing is because I like telling stories!

 **Harold** : The reason I do the drawing is because I like to imagine what the scene looks like from George's writing.

 **Em** : And the reason I do the coloring is because it's great for our mental health. It helps with concentration and focusing, and adding color is much better than black white. (She holds up the Captain Underpants origin issue) We invite you to take a look at the behind-the-scenes edition of our comic book making and...

All of a sudden, stomping is heard, and the three turn toward it. The three gasped, especially Em, as they see who it was stomping toward them.

 **George** : Freeze! (The screen freezes, with George, Harold and Em being the only ones unaffected) This is our principal, Mr. Krupp (pointing to the man).

 **Em** : He's also my uncle! He hates anything fun, like laughter and singing, the sound of children playing at recess. He even hates children altogether, except for me and one other person. He also hates Christmas, and happiness in general!

 **George** : Unfreeze! (The screen unfreezes).

 **Mr. Krupp** : (takes their comic book away, ripping it to shreds, and points to the three, angrily) The three of you, to my office... NOW!

So George, Harold and Em, stunned to see their Captain Underpants origin issue ripped up, walk to Principal Krupp's office. The scene cuts to the three inside Mr. Krupp's office, facing the angry principal, who is just sitting there, glaring at the three.

 **Harold** : Why isn't he saying anything? (Mr. Krupp just continues glaring at the three, with the fan making his toupee bounce on and off his head every few seconds).

 **Em** : I don't know. Maybe he fell asleep with his eyes open. He's really good at that!

 **George:** Oh okay. Maybe it isn't that bad after all!

 **Harold** : Yeah, I guess we can leave!

 **Em** : Yeah, good thinking!

So the three got up to leave. But, as soon as their backs were turned toward Mr. Krupp, he pushes a button on his desk, which shows a metal door closing over the school door.

 **Door Speaker** : Door lock activated!

 **George** : (pointing to the metal door) Woah, that's an expensive door!

 **Em** : I wonder how much it cost!

 **Mr. Krupp** : Back to your seats... NOW!

George, Harold and Em reluctantly comply and sat back down in their chairs.

 **Em** : So, what can we do for you, uncle?

 **Mr. Krupp** : An explanation! The school sign is supposed to say, "Know my rule. Please stay off the dirt." (he opens the window blinds and turns to George and Harold). Can either of you explain why it now says, "Smell your own stinky feet?" (George, Harold and Em start giggling, much to his anger, so Mr. Krupp points his finger at George and Harold) I know you two did it, changed the letters around!

 **Harold** : How? You don't even have any proof!

 **Mr. Krupp** : Ever since you two have come to this school and ruined my niece's mind... (Em shakes her head in disbelief at this)... It's been one prank after another.

The scene then cuts to George, Harold and Em's homeroom teacher sitting on a chair, only to get launched into the air by a spring under it; then it cuts to the gym teacher trying to shoot a basketball into the hoop, which was stuck to gum and it stretches, causing the basketball to reciprocate to the teacher; then the next scene shows the science teacher pulling down a poster of himself looking skinny and lifting a weight bar; then the next one shows the counselor opening his office door to find a tiger, with it roaring at him; then another shows a water fountain squirting George, Harold and Em's homeroom teacher in the face, then the gym teacher getting a bigger squirt to the face, and Mr. Krupp getting the worst; then another one shows library books tied to strings hanging from the ceiling, making the librarian scream; then the next shows the music teacher opening his classroom door, causing a bucket of paint to fall on him; another showing Mr. Krupp opening a paper bag, only to get splattered by the slime; another showing George, Harold and Em's homeroom teacher attempting to stand up, only to realize that she is stuck to her seat; another one showing Mr. Krupp getting water balloons raining down on him; and finally, the head lunch lady opens a cabinet, only to find pinks bubbles floating out. Then the scene cuts back to George, Harold and Em in the principal's office.

 **Harold** : Wow, that was alot of pranks. Some of those must've been pretty hard to pull off!

 **George** : Yeah, like that tiger!

 **Em** : And tying those library books to the ceiling!

 **Mr. Krupp** : AUUUGGGHHHH! (he bangs his head on his desk, and faces George and Harold once more) I just know you changed the letters around on the sign.

 **Harold** : But where's the proof?

 **Mr. Krupp** : I don't need proof, because I know! My gut tells me so!

 **George** : Well you can't punish us if there's no proof.

 **Mr. Krupp** : Fine! But I'm going to get you boys one day. There may not be proof, but I'll catch you two in the act one day! One day... very, VERY soon! Fair enough?

 **George and Harold** : Yeah, fair enough!

 **Mr. Krupp** : Good, now you two, out of my office. I need to have a little talk with my niece. NOW!

George and Harold leave the office, but wonder why Em has to stay. They decided to wait outside the main office for Em. The scene cuts back inside Mr. Krupp's office. Em was wondering why she has to stay longer, but has a great idea why when her uncle sits down on his chair, with a smug grin on his face.

 **Em** : Uncle, I don't understand why you're grinning!

 **Mr. Krupp** : Well, it has come to my conclusion that you have a little date with a very special student!

 **Em** : Um...

 **Mr. Krupp** : Yes. This afternoon, if I'm not mistaken, is when it'll happen!

 **Em** : With whom?

 **Mr. Krupp** : With Melvin Sneedly, of course... (This made Em gulp)... Don't worry, it's alright to be nervous on your first date! Melvin did assure that everything will go smoothly!

 **Em** : I don't recall ever arranging for one...

 **Mr. Krupp** : Emily, come on. Melvin is a good egg, he means well. He's not like any other boy, and he's certainly not anything like George and Harold.

 **Em** : I don't understand why he wants a date with me. But for him to convince you to do the arranging somehow...

 **Mr. Krupp** : I'll explain it later Emily. You don't want to be late for class.

 **Em** : Yes, uncle!

So Em walks out of her uncle's office. As soon as she closes the door, she gets angry, finding it hard to believe that Melvin had secretly arranged a date with her. George and Harold then spot Em walking out into the hallway.

 **George and Harold** : Over here, Em!

 **Em:** (excitedly) Oh, hey guys!

 **George** : So what happened?

 **Em:** Ooooooh, that tattle poindexter! He arranged a date with me this afternoon.

 **Harold** : Without your consent?

 **Em** : Yes. That Melvin is just looking for trouble. I just know, he's trying to keep me away from you two (then she groans in exasperation).

 **George** : Yeah, he's bound to do anything to you.

So the three head to science class and took their seats. Em just glares at Melvin, who turns around and faces Em, with glee.

 **Melvin** : I heard about that little mishap you had to deal with, Emily! George and Harold are nothing but bad news!

 **Em** : (continuing to glare at Melvin) What mishap are you referring to?

 **Melvin** : Why, George and Harold here ruining your mind, of course!

 **Em** : (sarcastically) Yeah, great job, Melvin! (then speaks in a normal tone) George and Harold wouldn't do anything like that!

 **George** : (outraged) Did you tattle on us?

 **Melvin** : (faces George) Maybe I did, maybe I didn't! (Em continues glaring at Melvin) I did!

 **Harold** : (with anger) Why you little...

 **Melvin** : (motioning his index finger to George and Harold) Ah ah ah! Mr. Krupp won't be happy if you two tried something, especially something that could ruin my date with Emily tonight!

 **Em** : (seething with anger at Melvin) What makes you think it's okay to arrange a date with me, behind my back?

 **Melvin** : Come on Emily! I've got something to show you during our date!

 **George** : (to Melvin) What are your motives for tattling on me and Harold?

 **Melvin** : Somebody has to stand up for the principal.

 **Harold** : Nobody has to stand up for the principal!

 **Melvin** : I'm gonna have to disagree with you!

The science teacher, Mr. Fyde, walks in and puts his briefcase on top, only for it to slide off, much to the amusement of all the fourth graders except Melvin.

 **Mr. Fyde** : Alright class, let's all turn our textbooks to page...

All of a sudden, the intercom turns on.

 **Mr. Krupp** : (over the intercom) Attention, students and faculty, tomorrow will be the mandatory invention convention. I expect everybody to be in attendance by 9 AM...

 **Mr. Fyde** : (agitated) But tomorrow is Saturday! That's the third Saturday this month!

All of the students, except for Melvin, groaned in exasperation.

 **Mr. Krupp** : (continuing his annoucement over the intercom) Everybody is expected to attend. Failure to do so will result in some harsh consequences. But don't worry, the convention will end at 9 PM. Good day to you all!

The intercom turns off, with the students (minus Melvin) once again, groan in exasperation. The teachers and other school faculty have mixed feelings. The scene cuts to the school entrance, with the students walking out, indicating that school was over for the day.

 **George** : I'll bet the invention convention was all Melvin's idea!

 **Harold** : Yeah, he was the only student enthusiastic about it.

 **Em** : If his date involves talking about the convention and likely his inventions, then I'm just gonna skip this date. I never agreed to it in the first place.

George and Harold then spot Melvin walking out the front doors, obviously looking for Em.

 **George and Harold** : Melvin is looking for ya, Em!

 **Em** : (gasps) Okay, I'd better start jogging away so that...

 **Melvin** : (after spotting Em, then walks over to the trio and faces her) There you are, Emily! I was worried that you'd cancel the date, so I thought I'd come over and help escort you to my house!

 **Em** : Why at your house?

 **Melvin** : I'll explain it once we get there. (He faces George and Harold, and sarcastically remarks) Oh, how awful. You just couldn't get a date, couldn't you!

 **George and Harold** : We don't think Em will enjoy the date with you, Melvin. You just want Em to stay away from us.

 **Melvin** : Oh, she will enjoy it! I've got the stunts to pull it off, in order ensure that (with an evil grin, he walks away, with Em reluctantly following).

 **George** : This isn't gonna be good. Melvin had that evil grin.

 **Harold** : No kidding. If only we knew where their actual, so-called date would be.

George nodded his head in agreement, so he and Harold walk over to George's house, and decide to head to their treehouse.

A little later, George and Harold are sitting there, thinking of some idea's while creating another Captain Underpants origin comic. The treehouse door opens, with Em walking in, making George and Harold jump.

 **George and Harold** : (surprised) Hey Em!

 **Em** : Hey guys!

 **George** : What happened to that so-called date?

 **Em** : Well, I found out that all Melvin wanted to discuss was science and his inventions. He didn't really care that I wasn't interested. We were in his backyard and said he had to go to the bathroom before getting some of his inventions. I saw that as an opportunity to leave and come back here.

 **Harold** : Nice! Yeah, Melvin is way too self-centered. It was getting pretty lonely in here without you.

 **George** : It was. We also started creating another Captain Underpants origin issue to make up for the one Mr. Krupp ripped up.

 **Em** : That's great! We never did finish it because of my uncle ripping it to shreds.

 **George** : (to the viewer) Welcome to our headquarters, TreeHouse Comix Inc. This is where we hang out and create our comic books!

 **Harold** : (to the viewer) The three of us have been creating comic books since kindergarten, where we met each other, and since then, we've been best friends!

 **Em** : (to the viewer) It all started on our first day of kindergarten, where we weren't best friends just yet.

The scene cuts to a kindergarten classroom, where George has an afro and wearing a white-collared shirt and necktie. Harold with a t-shirt and a bad haircut. Em, at this time, had her blonde hair tied into a medium ponytail.

 **Teacher** : Now, the seventh planet from the sun in our solar system is called 'Uranus.'

George, Harold and Em start laughing, but stop when the teacher turns around.

 **Kindergartner** **George** : I think the scientists refer to Uranus as...

 **Kindergartner** **Harold** : Your anus!

George, Harold and Em start laughing again. The teacher turns around again, only to see that everybody has a straight face, so she turns back to the chalkboard. So the three decided to introduce themselves

 **Kindergartner** **George** : I'm George Beard!

 **Kindergartner** **Harold** : I'm Harold Hutchins!

 **Kindergartner** **Em** : I'm Emily Krupp!

 **Kindergartner** **George** : Hey, would you two like to come over to my treehouse this afternoon?

 **Kindergartner** **Harold** : Wow, I didn't know you had a treehouse! Yeah, I'd love to hang out!

 **Kindergartner** **Em** : Yeah, I'd also love to hang out!

So later that afternoon, the three make their way to George's treehouse. They continue laughing over the 'your anus' discussion in class so much that they decide on something.

 **Kindergartner** **George** : Maybe we could make comic books with this kind of humor!

 **Kindergartner** **Harold** : Yeah, excellent idea!

 **Kindergartner** **Em** : Yeah! That'd be really cool!

 **Kindergartner** **George** : I could do the writing!

 **Kindergartner** **Harold** : Maybe I can do the drawing!

 **Kindergartner** **Em** : Maybe I can color the pictures!

 **Kindergartners** **George and Harold** : Great idea Em!

 **Kindergartner** **Em** : Em, huh?

 **Kindergartners** **George and Harold** : Um, yeah!

 **Kindergartner** **Em** : I like that nickname!

Soon, they began making their first comic book. Then the scene cuts back to the present time.

 **George** : That's how we became best friends.

 **Em** : And also how I got my nickname!

 **Harold** : We have created hundreds of comic books, like The Wrath Of The Wicked Wedgie Woman, and The Sad Earthworm. It's a still a working process. We are about to finish recreating our Captain Underpants origin issue. We'd like to take you to our behind the works look!

So they got to working on it. Once it was finished, the three decided to put it in a plastic bag to keep it safe, until they can make copies of it. Soon it was evening, so they went back into their respective houses for the evening, saying goodnight to one another.

The next morning was Saturday, making George, Harold and Em excited. They step outside, in their pajamas, and start dancing with excitement and singing a song about it being Saturday, until...

 **Mrs. Beard** : (walking outside) Alright kids, you have to get dressed. The invention convention is today.

George, Harold and Em groan in exasperation, and reluctantly go back into their respective houses to get ready for the convention. The next scene shows a long line of students, walking slowly with their heads down into the school, where they walk to the auditorium. George, Harold and Em decide to enter through a different door.

 **Em** : That Melvin probably told my uncle I left. We gotta find a different entrance.

 **George** : Yeah, great idea.

 **Harold** : Melvin is also likely looking for you, Em. He'll probably make you sit next to him. Finding a different entrance is bound to throw them off track.

 **Em** : Let's sneak around to the back entrance!

 **George and Harold** : Great idea!

The three started sneaking around to the back entrance, only to find Melvin and Mr. Krupp waiting for them by the back doors.

 **Em** : (nervously) Oh hey uncle! What a s-s-s-surprise to see you h-h-h-here!

 **George** : Yeah, we thought you'd be k-k-k-keeping an eye on the front entrance.

 **Harold** : Y-y-y-yeah!

 **Mr. Krupp** : And why, may I ask, did you decide to come around to the back?

 **Em** : (hoping her uncle and Melvin will buy it) To avoid the crowd!

 **George and Harold** : Yeah. We felt it would be quicker this way.

 **Melvin** : (sarcastically) Nice try. Mr. Krupp has already arranged for Emily to sit next to me at the convention.

 **Mr. Krupp** : (sneeringly at George and Harold) Exactly. Now you two (pointing to George and Harold), find a seat in the auditorium. (Then he turns to his niece) Emily, follow Melvin to the stage, where he has a seat for you, now let's get going.

George and Harold manage to find a seat, while Em reluctantly sits next to Melvin on the stage. George and Harold look up at Em, who clearly doesn't want to be sitting next to Melvin.

 **George** : Harold, we've gotta do something! Em is gonna go crazy the longer she sits by Melvin.

 **Harold** : But how? Mr. Krupp is watching us.

 **George** : I know! We have to teach that...

 **Mr. Krupp** : (faces George and Harold as he gets up from his seat) Quiet, you two! (He gets up on stage to speak into the microphone). Now, Mr. Fyde decided to back out to spend time with his family, so I took the liberty of firing him.

A girl sitting next to George and Harold screams in panic.

 **Girl** : OH NO! We're doomed. We're doomed!

 **Mr. Krupp** : (facing the girl) QUIET! (She quiets down) Now, without further ado. Let's give a round of applause for Melvin Sneedly! (He starts clapping his hands, but nobody in the audience follows suit)

 **Melvin** : Hello, fellow students! Nice morning, huh? (the audience just starts falling asleep, but Melvin doesn't pay attention) Now then. My first invention is the automatic sock sorter. You push the button, and this spinning device matches the socks. Next, the binder-binder. This will help to keep all of your binders organized! (Em just rolls her eyes in bordem).

Melvin continues on with his inventions, not even bothering to notice that the audience has fallen asleep, clearly bored, and Mr. Krupp reads a magazine.

 **George** : (looks up at Em on the stage) Harold, look (he then points to Em)!

 **Harold** : Oh no, Em is clearly bored! Melvin just keeps explaining more about his stupid inventions!

 **Mr. Krupp** : (looking up from his magazine and turns toward George and Harold) Quiet, you two! (He goes back to reading).

 **George** : Harold, we've gotta do something!

 **Harold** : But what? We'll likely get caught if we...

 **Mr. Krupp** : (looks up from his magazine once more and faces George and Harold) I SAID QUIET, YOU TWO! (He continues reading his magazine).

After fifteen, seemingly-eternal minutes, Melvin shows his last invention

 **Melvin** : Now, my final invention is called: The Turbo-Toilet 2000! (Melvin still doesn't seem to notice the audience is still sleeping) Now the Turbo-Toilet 2000...

 **George** : Harold, we have to do something! We need to stop this!

 **Harold** : For what?

 **George** : For the sake of the students, for the sake of fun and laughter, and certainly for the sake of future generations! Laughter is a powerful thing here! We need laughter, as it's the best method of medicine!

 **Harold** : I don't know George. This sounds like a bad... (Mr. Krupp then sounds like he's getting onto George and Harold again. The two boys, and the rest of the students look at their principal to find him sleeping. Then the students face George and Harold with desperation in their eyes). Alright George, let's go find something that can get the laughter going, for everyone's sake!

With that, George and Harold sneak past a sleeping Mr. Krupp. They walk out of the auditorium, intending to find a door that leads up to the stage. They find one, open it and sneak up behind the Turbo-Toilet 2000 while Melvin continues his boring explanation.

 **George and Harold** : (whispering) Hey Em!

 **Em** : (she slowly turns toward the whispering and get's excited upon finding George and Harold. She then whispers herself) Hey guys! What are you doing up here?

 **George** : (continues to whisper) We're going to crash this convention!

 **Harold** : (also continuing to whisper) For everybody's sake! We need laughter, not boredom!

Em looks around at the audience sleeping from boredom. She grins at George and Harold's plan while Melvin continues talking about his Turbo Toilet 2000.

 **Melvin** : (continuing his explanation of the Turbo Toilet 2000)... And it also holds my music playlist (he turns it on and starts playing) Oh, samba (he starts dancing to the music)!

 **Em** : (while smiling) Alright, let's get this mess taken care of!

With that, George, Harold and Em sneak up behind the Turbo-Toilet 2000 and unscrew the panel, then they start reconfiguring it to go crazy. The three are unaware that a stuffed turtle, with a hidden video camera inside of it, starts facing the three and videotapes them trying to sabotage the convention. The three finish reconfiguring the Turbo-Toilet 2000. It starts shooting rolls of toilet paper out. This gets the students to start cheering, relieved that the convention has been sabotaged, with the Turbo Toilet 2000 playing a song called 'Think.' The students even start tossing the rolls of toilet paper around. Mr. Krupp wakes up from his nap, baffled that Melvin's Turbo Toilet 2000 keeps shooting rolls of toilet paper like crazy.

 **Mr. Krupp** : Melvin, get that thing turned off!

 **Melvin** : I'm trying, but it's not cooperating!

Then Melvin pushes some button, apparently making the Turbo Toilet 2000 stop. Melvin sits on the lid, breathing a sigh of relief, only for the Turbo Toilet 2000 to reawaken and launch Melvin into the auditorium and to continue playing 'Think,' making the students laugh harder.

Soon, everybody walks out the front door, eager to get home. Soon, George, Harold and Em walk out as well, apparently marking the end of the movie, showing credits going to George, Harold and Em.

 **George** : (to the viewer) Thank you so much for watching our first movie!

 **Harold** : We hope you liked it!

 **Em** : Yeah. The movie was shorter than expected. But what the heck!

 **George** : At least we made it fun for the other students!

 **Harold** : Considering that that's what weekends are for. Good triumphed over evil to.

 **Em** : No kidding. I do wonder what we ought to...

All of a sudden, the front door opens once more. Showing Mr. Krupp walking out, watching the retreating backs of the trio.

 **Mr. Krupp** : George, Harold, Emily... (the three stop and turn around). A moment of your time, please!

George, Harold and Em reluctantly follow Mr. Krupp to his office. Once inside, the three sit on the chairs in front of the desk. Then, Mr. Krupp sits down, facing the three, while slowly beginning to smile.

 **George** : Em, what's going on?

 **Harold** : Yeah, your uncle is smiling. That isn't like him.

 **Em** : I've seen him smile on some occasions, but not like this! He must know something!

 **Mr. Krupp** : Of course I do. And that is on it's way here!

Melvin comes into the office and hands him a turtle.

 **George** : What is that?

 **Melvin** : This is my final invention. I call it the Tattle-Turtle 200!

George, Harold and Em look at one another in confusion.

 **Mr. Krupp** : Yes. This is Melvin's extra credit project!

 **Melvin** : Yes, the turtle may look like a stuffed animal. But pull off it's head, and you see a nano cam (then he pulls the head off, revealing the nanocam)!

 **George, Harold and Em** : Oh no!

 **Mr. Krupp** : Yes. Melvin has even volunteered to hook the nano cam up to the tv, after having made a little editing first. (then he tosses something imaginary at Melvin) Here's your extra credit, Melvin!

 **Melvin** : (catching it and pockets it) Thank you sir. (He turns toward George and Harold and sarcastically remarks) Good luck you two!

Melvin then leaves the office, humming a merry tune and then starts chanting 'I've got extra credit' in a sing-song voice.

 **Mr. Krupp** : Well, here it is! You'll find it, rather enjoyable!

The nano cam footage on the tv showed, only George and Harold, reconfiguring the Turbo-Toilet 2000 to malfunction, making the three gasp in horror. This was too much for Em, who noticed that she was edited out. She knew her uncle instructed Melvin to do so, as he only intends to focus on George and Harold, her best friends. George and Harold were nervous with guilt at what they were watching. The footage was finally finished, with Mr. Krupp turning off the tv.

 **Em** : (with worry) Is that hi-def, or something?

 **Harold** : That must be pretty good picture quality, because...

 **George** : You can that's... us.

 **Mr. Krupp** : (faces George and Harold, triumphantly) See? I told you I'd catch you two in the act one day. Now, I actually have proof, real proof (he then laughs wickedly).

 **George** : What will you do?

 **Harold** : Will you tell our parents?

 **Mr. Krupp** : (to George and Harold) No, because your parents are worthless failures, which explains why you two have a tendency to ruin Emily's mind (Em shook her head, as if to say that that's not true, only for her uncle to ignore it). And now (with an evil grin), I have documents to seperate you three!

Mr. Krupp laughs wickedly once more. This was too much for the three, especially for Em, who started giving her uncle pleading eyes, which he ignored.

 **Em** : (terrified) No uncle, don't do it!

 **George** : This will be too much for us!

 **Harold** : Yeah, we won't be able to handle this!

 **Mr. Krupp** : (ignoring their pleas) These documents will put you all in separate classrooms. It will annihilate your friendship. It will be finalized once they've been signed. Enjoy your weekend (then he laughs wickedly once more)!

Later on, the trio are back in the treehouse, stunned at their friendship being annihilated.

 **Harold** : Our friendship... annihilated!

 **George** : I know... I can't believe it!

 **Em** : This... this is... terrible!

 **Harold** : What are we gonna do? Our friendship is important! We need laughter!

 **George** : Relax, there's still the treehouse!

 **Harold** : (holding up some sock puppets) Just imagine, fifteen years into the future. We'll cross paths at a mall or something, full of robots. And we won't remember each other too much. Then all of a sudden, a giant Tattle Turtle 200 will take over the planet. It will be bent on taking away humor forever, and ever, and _ever!_

This was too much for the trio. Thus, they end up panicking, and scream some.

 **George** : You're right Harold. This will be too much!

 **Em** : We need laughter and humor. We can't let our friendship be annihilated!

 **George** : We need to find that turtle!

 **Harold** : Yeah, as long as Mr. Krupp holds onto it, he is bound to separate us!

 **Em** : Yeah! On Monday, we need to get that turtle out of my uncle's clutches!

Soon, it was Monday. George, Harold and Em started walking to the main office and into Mr. Krupp's office. They pass by a kid who is headed for his locker.

 **George** : Hey Tommy!

 **Tommy** : Hey guys (he gets into his locker and closes the door)!

 **Harold** : Poor kid (They also pass by a group of first graders)!

 **Em** : First graders, always get hit the hardest!

 **George** : (to the viewer) This is why we are pranksters! In an attempt to stand up to the injustice caused by our principal, making it dull and boring here at Jerome Horwitz Elementary School!

 **Harold** : (sarcastically) More like... Jerome Horwitz State Penitentiary!

 **Em** : Yes, exactly. I just don't see why he wants to take all the fun away!

As they got closer to the office, they catch a glimpse of Mr. Krupp in the main office, running off copies, so they hide in a nearby closet and close the door to where it is just barely open, where they peek through the crack. Then the head lunch lady approaches Mr. Krupp with something in a cake pan.

 **Mr. Krupp** : (after setting a folder down and noticing the head lunch lady by the office door) Ah, Edith! Wh-what brings you here?

 **Edith** : Well, I brought something for you!

 **Mr. Krupp** : Well, uh... What is it you brought me?

 **Edith** : Tuna casserole... with _your_ name on it (she shows it to Mr. Krupp)!

 **Mr. Krupp** : Huh... That's quite... uh.

 **Edith** : Well, it's dry. It took me a week to make!

 **Mr. Krupp** : Well, uh... I ought to get back to... m-m-making copies here.

 **Edith** : (sniffs and rubs her nose with her finger, indicating she is about to break down) Well, I best be heading... back to the cafeteria (so she turns around to walk back to the kitchen). Ohhhh, get a hold of yourself, Edith.

 **Mr. Krupp** : (gets ready to resume his photocopying, but then stops and runs after Edith) Wait... Edith, I didn't get my tuna casserole!

As soon as the coast is clear, George, Harold and Em open the closet door to walk into the office, until they spot the secretary coming back, so they close the door again, but then, George comes up with an idea, so he picks up the phone inside the closet and dials the number for the main office, while Harold and Em observe through the crack of the barely opened door, the secretary picks up the phone, with Harold signalling to George with a thumbs up to go ahead)

 **George** : (in a fake authoritative voice) Hello, if you'd like the chance to win $1 Billion, stay tuned and listen to our sponsor until further notice!

The secretary complies. With that, George, Harold and Em set a walkman by the phone, where it starts playing a tune to make it sound like it's on-hold, then they sneak into the main office, crawling to avoid detection, and then sneak into Mr. Krupp's office. Then they start searching for areas where the turtle could be hidden. Then they find a drawer with their confiscated stuff in it.

 **Harold** : Woah, look at all the stuff in here!

 **George** : All of our toys Mr. Krupp has ever confiscated from us!

 **Em** : Wow, all the Captain Underpants comic books. I do wonder if he ever read them!

 **Harold** : My squirt rifle! I haven't seen it in ages!

 **George** : Our whoopee cushions, you will make a tune once more (with that, he squeezes one into a hug, making it blow fart noises).

 **Em** : Hey look, the 3-D Hypno Ring!

 **George** : Wow, I never took it out of the wrapper. I remember getting it from a cereal box. Oh, Sugar Frosted Doodles, we thank you for the 3-D Hypno Ring!

 **Harold** : Yeah, we shall examine it before continuing our search for that turtle!

With that, they take the 3-D Hypno Ring out of it's wrapper.

 **George and Harold** : You should wear it, Em!

 **Em** : (excitedly) Okay!

Em puts the 3-D Hypno Ring on her right ring finger. Just then, Mr. Krupp comes back into the office.

 **Mr. Krupp** : Well, well... if it isn't George and Harold, once again planning to ruin Emily's mind, for the umpteenth time! (Em shakes her head, as if to say 'that's not true,' with Mr. Krupp ignoring it). I suppose you might've been looking for this! (he lifts up his pant leg, revealing the Tattle Turtle 200 taped to his ankle, with a sad look on it's face). Turtle and I have become quite attached, it will continue going where I go, including the shower!

 **George and Harold** : (anticipating what is to happen next) Uh, oh!

 **Mr. Krupp** : (reaching into one of his desk drawers and pulls out three sheets of red paper and puts them on his desk top) Well, lookie here. If it isn't the paperwork to seperate you three, and be put in separate classrooms (then he smiles smugly)! Now, if you three would take a seat, so you can watch me sign these!

George, Harold and Em reluctantly comply, while Mr. Krupp gets out a pen, with a victorious grin.

 **Mr. Krupp** : See? I told you that this was going to happen! Now, once these papers are signed, the three of you will be put in separate classes!

 **George** : Oh no! What are we gonna do?

 **Harold** : I dunno, I dunno!

 **Em** : (after she spots the tip of the pen on the paper, where the signatures go, she holds out her hand with the 3-D Hypno Ring on it at her uncle) Put the pen down, Uncle Ben, or you will get hypnotized!

 **Mr. Krupp** : (seeing the 3-D Hypno Ring, with a confused look) You're going to hypnotize... your own uncle... with that piece of plastic? (this makes him laugh) Oh, Emily... you definitely have been brainwashed! (he continues laughing) I should've known that George and Harold would bring you into their trouble making world, from the start (his laughing continues).

 **Em** : (continuing to hold the 3-D Hypno Ring at her uncle) You're getting sleepy, uncle!

 **Mr. Krupp** : I doubt that, because I... (he starts getting sleepy as soon as he stares deeply into the ring) have... had... my... (he closes his eyes and starts snoring).

All of a sudden, everything in the office starts levitating, including George, Harold and Em. After a couple minutes, the levitating powers stop, making everything fall back into their respective positions. Then George, Harold and Em walk over to the sleeping hypnotized Mr. Krupp. They look at one another, smiling at the thought of having a little fun.

 **George** : Now, when I snap my fingers, you will wake up and be a chicken (he does so, resulting in Mr. Krupp waking up, and starts imitating a chicken by flapping his arms, and pecking the floor, while making chicken noises).

 **Em** : Ooh, ooh, I've got one (she snaps here fingers). You are now... a mime!

Mr. Krupp starts doing mime schticks, like trapped in a box, shooting a bow and arrow, and pretending to climb a rope.

 **Harold** : I have another one (he snaps his fingers). You are now... a monkey!

Mr. Krupp then starts imitating monkey noises with 'ooh. ooh, ahh, ahh!' Then he starts swinging from the fluorscent light fixtures. Then, after spotting a Captain Underpants comic on the floor, they started laughing and smiling with excitement.

 **George, Harold and Em** : You are now... the greatest superhero ever... The Amazing Captain Underpants!

They snap their fingers. Then, Mr. Krupp strips off his outer clothing, tears a red curtain down, ties it around his neck, and stands triumphantly at the trio.

 **Captain Underpants** : (standing triumphantly and pointing to the ceiling) Tra-la-LAAAAAAAA! (then he faces George, Harold and Em) Why, you must be my sidekicks!

This results in George, Harold and Em looking at one another. Then they burst out laughing, and rolled over on the floor in hysterics. Just then, Captain Underpants jumps out the window, leaving his imprint in it. George, Harold and Em gasp in horror, and run to the window to see Captain Underpants running towards the road.

 **George** : Shall we go get him?

 **Driver** : (after hitting Captain Underpants with his car) Hey, out of the road, bozo!

 **Captain Underpants** : (saluting the driver) Why thank you, vehicle person.

The driver drives off as Captain Underpants hops a fence.

 **Harold** : Yeah, we better go get him (Em nodded in agreement).

The trio go out to look for Captain Underpants. They eventually find him, interacting with a mime. The three smiled a bit, wanting to see what would happen.

 **Captain Underpants** : (examining the mime doing the 'stuck in a box' schtick) Why, you must be trap in some sort of... invisible box-like prison. (then the mime shows him an invisible tear) I can see a tear in your eyes, you must be very sad, too!

 **Harold** : Is it good that I'm lovin' this?

 **George** : Yes and no... but mostly, yes!

But then, Captain Underpants punches the mime in the nose, making George, Harold and Em cringe at what they saw.

 **Mime** : What the heck?

 **Captain Underpants** : Ah, there we go! Glad that's all fixed up!

George, Harold and Em walk up to the mime apologizing, while tossing a few coins into the mime's money holder.

 **Em** : (to Captain Underpants) Alright, let's get you outta here!

 **Captain Underpants** : (he hears a cat meowing) This looks a job for me! (he spots a cat stuck in a tree, with it's owner looking up with a worried look). Here, let me help you (he tosses the woman into the tree). You're welcome madam (then salutes the woman)!

 **George** : Wow, he is super dumb!

 **Harold** : Let's get him outta here.

 **Captain** **Underpants** : (he looks around, as though he heard something) Do you hear that?

 **Em** : (confused) Hear what?

 **George** : Yeah, we don't hear anything!

 **Captain Underpants** : That's because you don't have super powers like I do!

With that, Captain Underpants dashes into a skyscraper with rotating doors. George, Harold and Em follow, only to find Captain Underpants no longer in sight.

 **George** : I wonder where he went!

 **Em** : You'd think a guy like him would be easy to spot?

They walk back outside, and then they spot Captain Underpants, in an elevator with a view window. Then it cuts to Captain Underpants, apparently flying, then with wider view, it shows a couple desperately pushing a floor button in the elevator, anxious to put some distance between themselves and Captain Underpants. The couple make it to their destined floor and hurriedly leave the elevator, with Captain Underpants still pretending to fly. Then, he makes it to the roof, and spots a giant inflatable ape on top of the next building.

 **Captain Underpants** : Well, well! It looks like this ape is plotting to take over this building. Time for me to fly over and deal with him!

 **George** : (yelling from the ground) Captain Underpants, you can't actually fly!

 **Captain Underpants** : (he doesn't seem to hear George) Alright, time to save the world!

With that, Captain Underpants jumps over to the next building, landing on the inflatable ape, making it look like it's fighting back.

 **Em** : It looks like we'd better go get him!

 **Harold** : Yeah, we better!

Captain Underpants continues fighting with the inflatable ape, which still seems to be fighting back, with humorous results.

 **Captain Underpants** : Alright, you wanna play rough, huh! Bring it on!

So he continues fighting the inflatable ape. In the process, the ropes tied to the hooks snap, except for one, leaving the inflatable ape hanging, with Captain Underpants still fighting it. The last rope eventually snaps, causing the inflatable ape to start floating up and down, with Captain Underpants continuing to fight it.

 **Em** : (with worry) Oh no! We need to rescue him.

So the trio look for something to try to use in a rescue attempt. They spot a crane, with the operator leaving the cab to take a break.

 **George** : Afternoon!

 **Crane Operator** : Afternoon.

The crane operator leaves the premises of a new building under construction. So George, Harold and Em climb into it to use it to rescue Captain Underpants. The inflatable ape has been putting up a fight with Captain Underpants. The crane hook gets Captain Underpants' cape, with it getting ripped off in half. The inflatable ape touches the ground, making Captain Underpants fall off, but lucky, he lands on top of two bank robbers. Meanwhile, George, Harold and Em have managed to find a parking spot and step out of the crane to get Captain Underpants, who is being eyed on by the police chief.

 **Em** : (apologetically to the police chief) Sorry, sorry. My uncle is known for sleepwalking. He's really good at that.

 **George** : (to Captain Underpants) Alright, let's get you back to bed!

So they walk away and escort Captain Underpants to the treehouse. All of a sudden, a scientist spots an advertisement poster for an open position at Jerome Horwitz Elementary School! He takes it down from the lamp post and reads it.

 **Scientist** : Well now... what do we have here! This is perfect, for my plan!

The scientist starts laughing wickedly as he rips the poster up into shreds. Meanwhile, George, Harold and Em have managed to make it back to their treehouse with Captain Underpants, who is checking it out.

 **Captain Underpants** : Wow, look at this place! (he spots the Tattle-Turtle 200) Ooh, look at the turtle, he's so cute!

 **Harold** : We have to turn him back into Krupp, don't we?

 **George** : Yeah, but can't we just take a minute to acknowledge this please! I mean, Captain Underpants is in our treehouse!

 **Em** : He's even enjoying himself!

After another minute or so, George splashes water on Captain Underpants' face, which turns him back into Mr. Krupp.

 **Mr. Krupp** : (after shaking the water off of himself) What? What is going on here? (he looks down and see's himself in his underwear) Ahh! (he then covers himself with the cape) George, Harold, ex...ex...explain yourselves at once!

In his panic, George snaps his fingers, which transforms Mr. Krupp, once again, into Captain Underpants.

 **Captain Underpants** : (as he starts doing his pose) Tra-la-LAAAAAAA!

 **George** : Now we know what turns him back and forth (then he throws water on Captain Underpants' head)!

 **Mr. Krupp** : (looking down) Ahh! Where are my clothes?

Harold snaps his fingers, turning Mr. Krupp into Captain Underpants once more.

 **Captain Underpants** : (doing his pose) Tra-la-LAAAAA!

Em douses him with water, turning Captain Underpants, yet again, back into Mr. Krupp.

 **Mr. Krupp** : Ahh! Emily, why are you with...?

Em snaps her fingers, transforming her uncle, yet again, into Captain Underpants.

 **Captain Underpants** : (doing his pose once again) Tra-la-LAAAAAA!

The three continue with the cycle of turning Captain Underpants back into Mr. Krupp and turning Mr. Krupp into Captain Underpants. After a few more minutes, Mr. Krupp gets knocked out. This forces the trio to take their principal back to his house.

 **Em** : (looking at her uncle's drivers license, revealing his address to be: 114 Curmudgeon Dr. and looks up at a street sign) Well, this is the street.

After a brief encounter with a civilian's dog, George, Harold and Em pull their wagon (with a knocked out Mr. Krupp on it) up to their principal's house, which has several signs on the front yard warning civilians to stay away.

 **Harold** : (opens the door, expecting to see something like the bones of former students, torture devices, or something) AHHHHHHHHH! (he looks around and see's that it wasn't what he thought).

 **George** : Why'd you scream like that?

 **Harold** : I thought there would be torture devices, bones of former students, eyenalls in jars, or something.

 **Em** : (inspecting the area around the front door) Yeah, this is... actually... uh.. a nice place.

 **George** : Shall we snoop around?

 **Harold** : I don't know. We probably shouldn't.

 **Em** : Yeah, we shouldn't.

After a few seconds, they change their mind and decide to.

 **George, Harold and Em** : Yeah, let's do it!

They proceed to snoop around Mr. Krupp's house while they escort him to bed. Among the things they find is a tv and an armchair in the living room, the dining table having only one chair, where only one dining room light turns on, the silverware drawer having only one fork, the cabinet having only a box of cereal called 'Not-so Cheerios,' the refrigerator having only a bottle of ketchup, the bathroom having a towel on the towel rack saying 'his,' and another rack with a towel saying 'still his.' They finally make it to Mr. Krupp's bedroom, with only a bed that has his body imprinted on the left side. George, Harold and Em push Mr. Krupp off of the wagon and onto his bed, where his body rolls onto the imprint as he continues sleeping. George, Harold and Em decide to leave and head back to their treehouse. They were disappointed at what they found in their principal's house.

 **George** : That snoop wasn't as fun as I thought it would be.

 **Harold** : Yeah, I don't want to end up all alone, like him. I'm kinda regretting the snooping around.

 **Em** : Me neither. It did make me realize that my uncle isn't as evil as we all thought.

 **George** : Yeah. All those times, I thought Mr. Krupp was mean and cruel by choice.

 **Harold** : I never would've expected that.

 **Em** : Yeah. It's such a shame how being all alone like that can change somebody in a negative way.

 **George** : No kidding. Being alone won't happen to us... unless...

 **Harold** : He puts us in separate classes.

 **Em** : Yeah, we can't let that happen.

 **George** : As long as we remember to snap our fingers, we won't have to worry about it.

They continue walking back to the treehouse. The next day, the three walk in through the school front doors, wearing sunglasses, hawaiian shirts and necklaces, with George, Harold and Em wearing red, blue and pink respectively. George is also carrying a stereo on his shoulder, playing a song that gets the students perked up.

 **George** : Hey Tommy!

 **Tommy** : (in boredom) Oh, hey... (after hearing the music, his spirits rise up) Woah, those are some cool shirts!

George, Harold and Em continue walking through the hallways, with the other students perking up to the music on the stereo. Then they cross paths with Mr. Krupp as they get closer to the main office.

 **Mr. Krupp** : George, Harold! Why are two with Emily? I thought I separated the three of you!

 **George** : What do you mean?

 **Mr. Krupp** : You know what I mean! I signed the papers to put the three of you in separate classes (he gets the class separation form out and shows it to the three).

 **George** : (lowers his sunglasses and looks at the paper) I don't see any signature on there!

 **Harold and Em** : These sunglasses are too dark!

 **Mr. Krupp** : (shocked) What?! I thought I signed the forms. How could this be?

 **Harold** : Maybe you got distracted!

 **Mr. Krupp** : (signs his signature on the form) Okay, there (he shows them the form again, with his signature on the dotted line), see that? It's been signed!

 **Em** : (gasps in horror) Oh no! He signed it!

George snaps his fingers, turning Mr. Krupp into Captain Underpants.

 **Captain Underpants** : (drops the form and does his pose) Tra-la-LAAAAAAA!

 **George** : (catches the forms and rips them in half) See? Problem solved!

 **Captain Underpants** : It looks like it's time to save the world!

 **George, Harold and Em** : (they escort Captain Underpants into the music room down the hall from the office) Okay, let's go in here! We can't have you act unpredictable!

The three manage to get Captain Underpants into the music room, where he spots a number of items with fascination.

 **Captain Underpants** : (picks up a triangle) Oh look, a triangle! (he dings it with the metal beater) It dings!

 **Harold** : We have to turn him back into Krupp.

 **Em** : We can't! He'll separate us if we do!

 **George** : Yeah, what will we do?

 **Harold** : I don't know! (he looks down at his shirt) These shirts are way too premature!

 **Em** : Yeah, they are!

George decides to stay behind first to keep an eye on Captain Underpants, while Harold goes to the boys restroom and Em to the girls restroom to change back into their usual outfits. Then they walk back to the music room while George leaves for the boys restroom to change back into his usual outfit. Once finished, George heads back to the music room to help Harold and Em deal with Captain Underpants.

 **George** : Oh no! You caught us again Mr. Krupp!

 **Em** : Yeah. You'd better escort us to your office!

 **Harold** : Dang it! It had to happen again, didn't it!

 **Captain Underpants** : (walks out of the music room in Mr. Krupp's outfit) These clothes too uncomfortable. (he tries readjusting them into a more comrfortable position) This isn't easy, it continues to be restrictive.

 **Harold** : Positive?

 **Captain Underpants** : Yes, 100% positive! It's also too scratchy!

 **Em** : There's not much of a choice, you need to act like the principal!

 **Harold** : Yeah, you need to do undercover work.

 **George** : It's the only way to avoid suspicions.

 **Captain Underpants** : You got it, sidekicks!

The four start walking to the office, only to spot Edith, the head lunch lady, making the four jump in surprise.

 **Edith** : Hello there!

 **Em** : It's Edith!

 **Edith** : (to Captain Underpants, thinking he is still Mr. Krupp) Did you enjoy my tuna casserole?

 **Captain Underpants** : Hmm? I have to be honest, but I don't recall ever having it (Edith shows a sad look), but if your casserole is as stunning as your one blue eye...

 **Edith** : Oh. I didn't think you'd notice (she pulls the hair on her right side back, revealing the other blue eye).

 **Captain Underpants** : Wow, two beautiful blue eyes (he and Edith start laughing in a flirting manner)!

 **Harold** : Yeah, it's time to wrap this up!

 **Captain Underpants** : Very well. (he faces Edith again) I will see ya later, my wonderful... laaaadyyyyyyyyy...!

George, Harold and Em escort Captain Underpants to the principal's office, with Captain Underpants resisting, finding it hard to stop flirting with Edith.

 **Edith** : (intrigued) Ooh! Flirt Alert!

Edith starts walking back to the cafeteria, while George, Harold and Em continue walking back to the main office to escort Captain Underpants to Mr. Krupp's office.

 **Captain Underpants** : Well, how is a principal supposed to act?

 **Em** : Mean!

 **Captain Underpants** : Oh, okay, you got it! (he spots a group of students walking down the stairs and proceeds to scare them) RAAAAWWWWWWWRRRRR!

The students run back up the stairs screaming.

 **Harold** : No, not like that!

They make it to the main office door and peek in through the window to see the secretary still on the phone.

 **George** : Wow, she's still on hold (this results in Em, Harold and himself giggling a bit)!

 **Em** : Well, let's get him into my uncle's office.

They walk in through the main office to get to Principal Krupp's office. They four are surprised to see a scientist of some sorts sitting on a chair.

 **Captain Underpants** : Greetings, fellow human person, what brings you here?

 **Scientist** : Greetings! I saw an ad for a new teacher position.

 **Captain Underpants** : Oh okay, I'm a fellow human disguised as an elementary school principal. Who might you be?

 **Professor P** : Call me Professor P!

 **Captain Underpants** : Okay, Professor P. (then he turns to George, Harold and Em) Guys, I totally got this! (So he goes to sit at the principal's desk).

 **Professor P** : (while searching his briefcase for his resume, and brings out a lip balm stick) Nope, (then he brings out a TNT) No, not there, (he tosses the TNT behind him, which explodes and brings out a vial of acid) uh uh, (he tosses the acid vial toward George, Harold and Em, with it exploding just as they dodge it. Then he finds his resume) Ah, here it is! (he hands the resume to Captain Underpants).

 **Captain Underpants** : (reading the resume) Okay, so it says here you're a science teacher?

 **Professor P** : Not exactly!

 **Captain Underpants** : But you have teaching experience?

 **Professor P** : I can't say that I do?

 **Captain Underpants** : Not even something like... babysitting?

 **Professor P** : I would never sit on a baby.

 **Captain Underpants** : What about camp counselor?

 **Professor P** : No, although I once underwent counseling for something traumatic years ago!

 **Captain Underpants** : I'm getting a really good vibe about you!

 **Em** : Let me see the resume (she takes it and looks at it). It says here, you're a genius inventor.

 **Professor P** : (whacking a mace on the desk) MAD... genius inventor, but yes!

 **George** : It also says you've been in a dark place for the last several years, and your title was... revenge seeker?!

 **Professor P** : Revenge at all costs. DIE! DIE!

 **Harold** : Am I reading this right?

 **Professor P** : Well, that's basically what I've been up to! But that's why I'm here, applying for a job in the thriving public school system, with all of it's amazing resources. But honestly, kids are so innocent and understanding, their smiles bring me a joy-adjacent feeling, which brightens my heart. Just so long as they don't laugh and stay under control. Children must... never LAUGH!

 **Captain Underpants** : Well, you seem terrific, you're hired! (he stamps an "approved" on the resume).

 **George, Harold and Em** : WHAT?

 **Professor P** : Oh, by the way, I'll need Fridays off... as well as every other Tuesday through Thursday, for my evil experiments! Hope that's not a problem! Well, bye-bye (he whacks his axe at the door to open it and leaves for the science classroom).

 **Em** : I can't believe a mad scientist has been hired!

 **George** : This is bad! We need to get this fixed before Krupp finds out!

 **Harold** : We gotta think of something before the situation escalates!

 **Captain Underpants** : This looks like a job for...

 **George** : No no no, you stay here and act like the principal!

 **Captain** **Underpants** : You got it, trusty sidekicks!

 **Em** : Yeah, just look angry for no reason!

 **Captain Underpants** : You got it (then starts showing an angry look) Grrr!

 **Harold** : Good, we'll be back later!

So he, George and Em leave to go to science class. Then Captain Underpants spots Harold's squirt rifle and goes to pick it up and inspect it.

 **Captain Underpants** : Ooh, that'd be interesting to put my eye up to.

He looks into it and squirts himself in the face, turning him back into Mr. Krupp.

 **Mr. Krupp** : (shaking the water off of his face) What? How did I get here?

George, Harold and Em manage to reach their science classroom, then Professor P writes his name on the chalkboard, before addressing the class sitting before him.

 **Professor P** : Hiya class. I'm going to be your cool new science teacher, not some crazy scientist with an evil, crazy agenda. So now let's jump right in here. If there was one thing you could change, what would be?

 **Goody Two-Shoes Girl** : (raising her hand) Ooh, ooh, peace on Earth!

 **Professor P** : Interesting, but unattainable. Anyone else?

 **George** : (to Harold and Em) The Pacific Ocean into chocolate!

 **Harold** : The Atlantic Ocean into nacho cheese!

 **Em** : And the Indian Ocean into vanilla pudding!

 **George** : (ecstatically) I love it!

 **Harold** : Yeeeaaahhhh!

 **Em** : It's like we're the same person, and yet, so different!

 **Professor P** : (continuing to talk to the class) If there is one thing in the world I could change, it would be to get rid of laughter.

 **George and Harold** : Get rid of laughter?

 **Em** : What kind of horrible person would want to do that?

 **Melvin** : (raising his hand) Ohh, ooh! Ahh, ahh! Sir, sir.

 **Professor P** : (pointing to Melvin) Yes?

 **Melvin** : I love it, sir!

 **Professor P** : Wow, look at this! We have a grade-A suck up! Good to know, good to know. Anyway (he pulls down a poster, showing the brain of anaverage child), this is zee brain of any average child. (then he points to one part of the brain) Right here, is the '"thinking about candy" lobe (then points to another part of the brain). This is the "fear of what's under the bed" lobe, (then points to, yet another part of the brain) this is the "the only thing I'll eat is chicken nuggets, or buttered noodles" lobe, (then he points to a fourth part of the brain) this is the "as soon as someone else has a toy, I want that toy" lobe (then he points to a lobe that is purple) this is the Hahaguffawchuckleamalus! This purple lobe is the part of the brain that holds our capacity for laughter! For years, I've been trying to shrink it, or cut it out entirely. But frustratingly, our survival seems to depend on it.

 **George** : (raising his hand) Um, excuse me, Professor P? Why are you trying to get rid of laughter? Isn't laughter the best medicine?

 **Professor P** : NO! MEDICINE... is the best medicine! (Harold raises his hand) Yes?

 **Harold** : What does the "P" stand for?

 **Professor P** : Excuse me?

 **Harold** : The "P," in your name, what does it stand for?

 **Professor P** : That's private.

 **George** : So your name is... Professor Privates?

The entire class (minus Melvin) bursts out laughing.

 **Em** : Maybe it's really... Professor Private Parts!

The class (except Melvin) continues to laugh hard. This angers Professor P.

 **Melvin** : What's so funny? I don't get it.

Professor P approaches George, Harold and Em, then points to the door.

 **Professor P** : (with anger in his voice) To the principal's office, NOW!

 **George** : Why?!

 **Em** : Yeah, we just wanted a good laugh!

 **Harold** : Yeah, what's wrong with that?

 **Professor P** : Because your friendship and shared sense of humor irritates me, and it must... be... DESTROYED! Now, to the principal's office, right NOW!

So George, Harold and Em start walking to the principal's office. They start trying to come up with something on what to do with Professor P. They reach Mr. Krupp's office (unaware that Captain Underpants had been turned back into Mr. Krupp).

 **George** : We have to do something about our new science teacher. He's a way bigger than Krupp ever was!

 **Harold** : Yeah, I never thought that to be possible.

 **Mr. Krupp** : (confused) Whoa whoa. Hold on a second!

 **Em** : Tell me about it.

 **Mr. Krupp** : What? Who do you think...

 **Harold** : Oh, okay. Maybe we can fix this if we just...

 **Mr. Krupp** : Can you hear me?

 **George** : No, that'll never work.

 **Mr. Krupp** : I'm sitting right here!

 **Em** : Wait, so Professor P doesn't want anybody to know his last name. Right?

 **George and Harold** : Right!

 **Mr. Krupp** : Who's Professor P?

 **George, Harold and Em** : (still unaware that Captain Underpants had been turned back into Mr. Krupp) Exactly!

 **Mr. Krupp** : Where is the respect? I am your principal!

 **Em** : Wait, did he turn back into my uncle?

 **George** : Yeah, I believe so...

 **Mr. Krupp** : George!

 **Em** : How'd that even happen?

 **Harold** : I dunno!

 **Mr. Krupp** : Harold! (Em snaps her fingers).

 **Captain Underpants** : Tra-la-laaaaaa! (he opens the principal's office door and faces the secretary, who is still on hold) Greetings, I need to get the... (he turns back to George, Harold and Em) uh, sidekicks, what do I need again?

 **George, Harold and Em** : (in whispered voices) The file on the new science teacher.

 **Captain Underpants** : Oh, right right (he turns back to the secretary). I need the bile of the gooey fence creature.

 **George, Harold and Em** : (in whispered voices) Science teacher.

 **Captain Underpants** : (he turns back towards the trio) The dewy tense preacher?

 **George, Harold and Em** : Oh! Come on.

 **Captain Underpants** : (he turns back toward the secretary) The dial on the... (the secretary hands him the file on Professor P) thank you, human woman! (he turns back to his sidekicks) So, what's so important about the file of the new science teacher?

 **George** : (while he, Harold and Em are going through the file) There's a new super villain in town. We're trying to discover his weakness... (then he, Harold and Em find it).

 **George, Harold and Em** : Oh... (they look up at the viewer, with smiles) Poopypants! Hallelujah! Hallelujah! His name is Poopypants, we found his weakness, Hallelujah!

 **George** : He wants to rid the world of laughter...

 **Harold** : Forever...

 **Em** : And ever!

 **George, Harold and Em** : Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Poopypants! (Captain Underpants finishes it with yodeling)

 **George** : Uh, Captain Underpants? You forgetting something?

 **Captain Underpants** : (looks down and see's his pants, shoes and socks are off) Oh, look at that! They came off again!

Professor Poopypants leaves his classroom for lunch, and comes across a pair of girls, seemingly trying to hold in their sneezes or may be choking.

 **Professor P** : Hey there, kiddo. Can you tell me where the lunchroom is? (they turn around, trying not to laugh) What's going on with your faces? Do you need to sneeze? Are you choking? (the girls just start laughing) Oh I see, got the case of the giggles, huh? That's fun, but I have _just_ the remedy for that! (he opens up his briefcase, with a large cage coming out) In the cage, NOW!

 **Laughing girl with blonde hair** : What?! WHY?

 **Professor P** : Because I hate children and laughter. And I have a cage in my briefcase! Now in you GO! (The laughing girls reluctantly comply, with Professor P locking the cage with a padlock, then he walks away). Now what's for lunch to... (he opens the door to the cafeteria, and notices more and more students laughing. The students turn around, and laugh even more).

 **Melvin** : I don't get it. How is this supposed to be funny?

 **Professor P** : (pointing to Melvin) You! Why is everybody laughing?

 **Melvin** : Uh, you're asking the wrong dude!

He hands Professor P a copy of George, Harold and Em's newest comic book: _Captain Underpants And The Perilous Plot Of Professor Poopypants_. Professor P is mortified, seeing all of the students around laughing.

 **Professor P** : Captain Underpants And The Perilous Plot Of... Professor... Poopypants? (the students continue laughing) Oh no! I'm hyperventilating! (he revisits a memory of him at a convention for the Nobel Prize in inventions) Behold, esteemed members of the Nobel Prize Committee. I present to you the... Sizerator 2000. (he gets some 'oohs' and 'ahhs' from the audience). I will demonstrate, this machine can shrink (he pulls the trigger, which makes a care shrink to the size of a micro-machine), traffic jams will be a thing of the past. Conversely, it can also enlarge (he demonstrates the large ray on a hot dog with mustard, which grows until it crashes into the ceiling, with some of the mustard dripping), this will also help solve starvation.

 **Committee Judge** : The Nobel Prize for Inventing Stuff goes to... (she looks at the card, not really believing what was written on it, and she looks at Professor P) Professor, is that really your name? Is this... supposed to be... a joke?

 **Professor P** : That really is my name. It comes from a tradition in New Swissland.

 **Committee Judge** : Am I pronouncing it right... Poopypants?!

 **Professor P** : Yes, more or less. Except the emphasis is on the poop! (Everybody just starts laughing, much to Professor P's dismay). Why are you laughing? I've invented a shrink and enlarging ray! I should be famous! I should be dating models twice my size... and doing the talk show circuit! I should be protecting baby seals as a cause... that I say I care about, but not really!

 **Audience member** : (while laughing) This guy is too much!

 **Professor P** : STOP! STOP LAUGHING! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!

 **Committee Judge** : (catching her breath) Alright, alright! I'm sorry! Here's your award. It's fun to say... Poopypants!

The committee resumes laughing, angering Professor P even more. So he shrinks the committee judge in retaliation.

 **Professor P** : You keep your stupid award, I don't want it anymore!

 **Committee Judge** : On behalf of the Nobel Prize committee, please accept our apology! Now, can you change me back to normal size?

 **Professor P** : Why don't you go and invent your own shrink and enlarge ray? If you think you're so smart! (he finally snaps back into reality) How much of that was out loud?

George, Harold and Em come into the cafeteria to announce their latest Captain Underpants issue

 **George** : Extra, extra, read all about it! Get our latest issue! Captain Underpants And The Perilous Plot Of Professor Poopypa... (he spots Professor P) Oh no!

Professor P escorts George, Harold and Em to Captain Underpants, who is outside putting letters on the school sign, saying 'tra-la-laaaaaaaaaa,' and contemplating putting another 'A' on the sign.

 **Captain Underpants** : Hmm, how many letters are there in tra-la-laaaa? (after thinking about it, he puts another 'A' on the sign) I'll just go with eleven! (he spots Professor P, George, Harold and Em walking toward him) Having a good day, Professor?

 **Professor P** : Quite the opposite actually! Look at what these little monsters created! They ought to be locked up... indefinitely!

He hands Captain Underpants a copy of Captain Underpants And The Perilous Plot Of Professor Poopypants, with Captain Underpants reading it.

 **Captain Underpants** : (after finishing) This isn't a comic book... this is a history book!

 **Professor P** : (confused) What?

 **Captain Underpants** : And as such, it should be taught in every classroom. You ought to be the one teaching it... because that's how good it is!

 **Professor P** : I don't understand, I thought we'd be on the same page.

 **Captain Underpants** : (taking it literally) Uh, what page is that? I'm on page 9! See, there's me, battling this evil science teacher who looks just like you, by the way! His goal was to rid the world of laughter, but had trouble trying to do so. Even worse, it seems like everywhere he went, people were laughing and having fun, which infuriated him further. But one day, he discovered somebody who wasn't laughing and having a good time. (he talks in a different voice) I don't get it, why is it so funny? (in his normal voice) Anti-Humor Boy! And then the professor say... (in a deepening voice) very interesting... (back in his normal voice) that's my voice for him!

 **Professor P** : Wait, gimme that! (he takes the comic and reads it) That's not Anti-Humor Boy, that's the suck up from class who supported my idea! (then he turns back to George, Harold and Em) You three don't realize it yet, but this comic has just given me a wonderful idea, on how to wipe out laughter, once and for all, oh, the... (he gets hit by a vehicle) oof!

 **Driver** : Out of the road, bozo!

 **Professor P** : Hey, watch where, you're going, you just hit Professor Poopypants!

 **Driver** : Poopypants (he starts laughing)!

 **Professor P** : That's not funny! THAT'S NOT FUNNY (he gets by another vehicle)!

 **Driver 2** : Ever heard of the sidewalk?

 **Professor P** : Oh, if only I had insurance, you'd be in... (he gets hit by an ice cream truck) Ow, (with his voice fading away) I'll admit that that was surprising!

 **Harold** : Wow, that actually worked out for once!

 **Em** : Great job, Captain Underpants!

 **Captain Underpants** : At your service, sidekicks (he goes back to putting the letters on the school sign)! Now where was I?

George, Harold and Em start walking back to class

 **George** : We ought to be back in class!

 **Harold** : Yeah, you're right!

 **Em** : We can't risk being tardy!

Suddenly, the three came up with an idea. The scene cuts to the auditorium, where it's full, except for three seats. Some of the students are sitting on chairs onstage. George, Harold and Em start walking to the empty seats.

 **George** : Excuse me!

 **Harold** : Pardon me!

 **Em** : Coming through... watch your feet! Sorry, thank you!

 **Harold** : Oh, hey Todd!

Then they sit down on their seats, where they also turn to the viewer

 **George** : Now let me ask you something. If you could control your principal, what would you do?

 **Harold** : Shh, shh! Here it comes!

 **Em** : (while trying to muffle her laughter) It's starting! It's starting!

Captain Underpants walks up onstage, to the conductor's podium, taps the book stand a few times to signal to get ready. Then, he starts conducting the front row students, who start jumping onto their respective seats with whoopee cushions in a symphony like pattern similar to '1812 Overture.' Then, the rest of the onstage students start making fart noises with their armpits, with the front row students continuing their symphony like pattern, then of the fourth grade girls belches. Then they all jump onto their whoopee cushion covered seats, continuing with the students cracking their knuckles, and more fart noises with their armpits. One student sticks his finger up his nose, and another one flicking a booger onto a bell to make it ding, and another jumps onto a giant whoopee cushion, to make a continuous fart and bowl all but one student over like rolling pins. The finale being a girl lifting her leg to make a squeaky toot, ending the fart symphony. The students in the audience, including George, Harold and Em just start laughing. The scene then cuts to an ice cream truck, with Professor P and Melvin inside, discussing their evil plan.

 **Professor P** : I just wanna make sure you apply for extra credit next semester!

 **Melvin** : I won't need it this semester, of course!

 **Professor P** : Oh, yeah. Sure, yeah. What ever floats in your boast, Melvin.

 **Girl** : (walking up to the ice cream truck with a dollar bill) Excuse me? (Professor P looks out the window) Can I get an ice cream sandwich?

 **Professor P** : (sticks his head out the window) Yeah, scram, okay. We're closed for Ebola! (He moves his head back inside the truck, while the girl sadly walks away) Alright, just a quick check to make sure we're connected. Mm-hmm, okay, (he finishes up) there, finished. And now, some funny bloopers!

So Professor Poopypants turns on a tv and shows some funny bloopers. He see's one where a safe drops on a guy, and starts laughing

 **Melvin** : Um, why are you showing me these?

 **Professor P** : (after watching another funny blooper and laughing) That was funny, wasn't it? (then he see's Melvin with a humorless expression) Come on! That kid walked into a rake!

 **Melvin** : I'm bored! What else is on?

 **Professor P** : (after deducing something) Fascinating! Computer, scan Melvin. (the computer scans Melvin and shows the results on the screen) You know, Melvin, I suspected something smaller than normal, but this...

 **Melvin** : (ecstatically) What? What is it?

 **Professor P** : I can't find it, your Hahaguffawchuckleamalus! You don't have one!

 **Melvin** : I don't get it.

 **Professor P** : Exactly, Melvin. With your brain and my brain combined, we can wipe out laughter, once and for all! (he continues reading the copy of Captain Underpants And The Perilous Plot Of Professor Poopypants, grinning evily) So George, Harold and Emily want a supervillain. Ask... and ye shall receive!

Meanwhile, back at Jerome Horwitz Elementary School...

 **Em** : (holding up a key) We hereby declare the art program of Jerome Horwitz Elementary School... to be... reinstated!

So she unlocks the padlock over the art room door, and unlocks the door itself as well. The kids all cheer. George and Harold by the door with their hands pointing to the door.

 **George and Harold** : (to Em) After you, ma'am!

 **Em** : Why, thank you sirs!

So George, Harold and Em walk in to look for some paper, pencils and crayons, so they can make more comic books. The students of Jerome Horwitz Elementary School are having fun either painting, making clay models, etc...etc. Captain Underpants is also trying his hand at drawing, but he can't get any of his drawings to look right, for him at least. George, Harold and Em begin writing, drawing and coloring respectively, intending to come up with ideas for another comic book. A little later, they finish up, stand up, breathe a sigh of relief while wiping their respective foreheads with the back of their respective hands. Then they look around and find the art room to be deserted.

 **Em** : Hey! Where did everybody go?

 **Harold** : Beats me!

So they walk outside the front door and find a carnival. So the trio walk up to Captain Underpants.

 **George** : Captain Underpants, what are you doing?

 **Captain Underpants** : Helping to make school fun again!

 **Harold** : Where are all the teachers?

 **Captain Underpants** : In detention, because they have an attitude problem!

The scene cuts to the detention room, where all of the teachers and faculty are writing sentences on the chalkboards.

 **Em** : (ecstatically) Wow, look at it all!

 **Captain Underpants** : (handing a girl a bunch of balloons) Here you go!

 **Balloon girl** : Thank you! (she takes them, and starts floating away) Uhhh, aaah, ahhh, aaah (she starts kicking her legs out, trying to get back to the ground, with no success)!

 **George** : Krupp would totally lose his mind at seeing this!

 **Harold** : Definitely! As long we keep...

 **Captain Underpants** : (sitting on a board that's attached to a dunk tank) Who wants to try their luck here?

 **Em** : NO!

A kid throws a ball at the target, making Captain Underpants fall into the tank, turning him back into Mr. Krupp.

 **Mr. Krupp** : What?! What is going on here? I hate carnivals!

 **Em** : Oh no (she snaps her fingers turning her uncle back into Captain Underpants)!

 **Captain Underpants** : Tra-la-laaaaa!

George, Harold and Em start to escort Captain Underpants back inside

 **Em** : Come on, let's back you back... (a kid trips and splashes water onto Captain Underpants, again, turning him back into Mr. Krupp.

 **Mr. Krupp** : Huh, what in the...!

George snaps his fingers, again, turning him back in Captain Underpants.

 **Captain Underpants** : Tra-la-laaaaaaa! (then he spots a target shoot involving squirting water at a target) Oooh, this looks fun, how do you play?

All of the kids aim their squirt guns at Captain Underpants, then they squirt him, once again, turning him back into Mr. Krupp.

 **Mr. Krupp** : What in the world?

Harold snaps his fingers, turning Mr. Krupp, once again, back into Captain Underpants.

 **Captain Underpants** : Tra-la-laaaaaaaaa!

 **Harold** : What are we gonna do? We can't keep this up!

 **George** : We'll just take turns watching him.

 **Captain Underpants** : (holding out a tray of ice cream cones) Who wants ice cream? (many kids come up to him, where they get an ice cream cone. Then he gets a bag of sugar out) How about some sugar (all the kids come get some, only to start running around, full of energy)?

 **Em** : Shall we get some?

 **George** : Sure, why not!

 **Harold** : Yeah, I want some sugar!

The next scene shows them also full of unrelenting energy.

 **George** : We made the wrong choice!

 **Harold** : Yeah, I thought this would solve our problems!

 **Em** : Obviously, we were wrong!

 **Captain Underpants** : Hey sidekicks! (the three look up and see Captain Underpants getting ready to jump of the high dive, that has a pool of water, with Captain Underpants jumping off the board) Geronimo!

George, Harold and Em, anticipating what will happen, pushed the pool away and put a small trampoline in it's place. Soon, Captain Underpants bounces off the trampoline and lands near a school bus.

 **Captain Underpants** : Field trip anybody (he climbs into the school bus and starts driving it up a ramp with flaming loops, with his toupee catching fire)?

 **George** : No no no!

 **Captain Underpants** : Nothing's more fun than fire, except... being on fire.

George sprays water on Captain Underpants, turning him back into Mr. Krupp

 **Mr. Krupp** : What is going on here?

George snaps his fingers, turning Mr. Krupp, once more, into Captain Underpants

 **Captain Underpants** : Tra-la-laaaaaaaaa!

Captain Underpants makes it to the top of the ramp, where he jumps out of the bus and into the air, pulling a parachute out, allowing him to fall gently as a leaf. Just he starts floating to the ground, it starts raining, with a clap of thunder and a flash of lightning. This turns Captain Underpants back into Mr. Krupp, who manages to get a good look at the carnival.

 **Mr. Krupp** : (at a loss for words) What... how... where did...

 **Balloon girl** : (still floating away with the balloon bunch she was given earlier) Heeellllp!

 **Mr. Krupp** : (after catching a glimpse of the balloon girl floating away, then he looks down at George, Harold and Em, as he continues floating to the ground, and turns to George and Harold) Why you...

George, Harold and Em snap their fingers a few times, with no effect, due to the rain. As soon as her uncle lands on the ground, Em looks up at her angry uncle, with pleading eyes, which he ignores.

 **Mr. Krupp** : (to George and Harold, giving them his angriest look ever and shaking with anger) You two... have... ruined... Emily's mind... for the last... time!

This leaves the three, Em especially, downhearted. After a couple claps of thunder, the scene cuts to the front of the school, and then zooms in closer to a window, showing Mr. Krupp pointing to separate hallway doors, a clear sign that he has finalized the separate class forms. George and Harold are forced to walk down the separate hallways. Seeing a still angry Mr. Krupp, they reluctantly comply, with Em still giving her uncle pleading eyes, which he still ignored. George and Harold sadly look at each other, and then Em, before they close the doors. Once the doors were closed, Mr. Krupp brushes his hands in a "satisfied with that" manner, and then walks back to his office, continuing to ignore his niece's pleading eyes. Em, downheartedly, begins walking to her new classroom.

The scene cuts to George, having made it his new classroom, then showing Harold taking a seat in his new classroom, then Em having made it to her new classroom as well. Then it divides into three parts, showing George, Harold and Em with saddened looks on their faces. Then the three start imagining themselves on seperate Earth's, where they begin to drift away from one another.

 **Em** : (in terror) George! Harold! Don't leave meeeeeee!

 **George** : I'm trying, but I'm drifting away, too!

 **Harold** : Me, too! NOOOOOOOOO! COME BACK!

Back in his office, Mr. Krupp is shown smiling triumphantly at having separated the three into different classrooms. Then he picks up his pen, and looks at the tuna casserole (with his last name on it) Edith made for him. Then he sighs in sadness that he hasn't asked Edith out.

Meanwhile, Professor P and Melvin have finished going over their plan. They are inspecting the Sizerator 2000, making sure it still works.

 **Melvin** : (finishing his inspection on the Sizerator 2000) This thing is amazing, Professor P. With this, you can solve starvation!

 **Professor P** : Pass (he finishes up, putting on a tuxedo that matches that of the one he wears in the comic book) Well, how do I look?

 **Melvin** : Just like you do in the comic book!

 **Professor P** : Good! Now hands off the merchandise! Now go get that toilet of yours!

 **Melvin** : (after bringing it out) I call it the Turbo...

 **Professor P** : Yeah, yeah. Two gold stars, kiddo! Now let the Poopageddon! (then he aims his sizerator 2000 at the toilet, pulling the trigger to enlarge it) Whoo-ee!

All of a sudden, the Turbo Toilet 2000 deactivates. Then the little screen, where it's eyes are, are replaced with a red gas pump like pattern, showing that the toilet ran out of fuel

 **Professor P** : What?! You've got to be joking me! Poopypants ran outta gas!

 **Melvin** : You can't write this stuff.

 **Professor P** : How can a burgeoning villain find unlimited power?

 **Melvin** : True power comes within!

 **Professor P** : No, Melvin, it doesn't. That's on poster!

 **Melvin** : Okay!

 **Professor P** : It comes from unlimited energy sources!

 **Melvin** : Like a waste dump?

 **Professor P** : I see where you're going with this! Maybe a poisonous chemical factory could do!

 **Melvin** : Or a place even more toxic (then looks at Jerome Horwitz Elementary School in the distance)!

The scene cuts to the inside of the kitchen, where Edith scrapes leftover food into a barrel of toxic waste.

 **Edith** : Whooo! The leftovers really got a kick (then she leaves the kitchen)!

Professor P and Melvin sneak into the kitchen, wearing radiation protective suits, where they approach the barrel. Professor P puts a type of scale over the barrel, and the toxicity level rises beyond maximum, making it break.

 **Melvin** : Ooh, that's a powerful smell!

 **Professor P** : Memorize these elements. Oxygen, beryllium, boringillium, lameium, and snoronium!

The next scene divides into thirds, showing George, Harold and Em in their respective new classrooms. Then they notice the Turbo Toilet 2000 walking toward the school.

 **George, Harold and Em** : (in their respective panels) Excuse me everybody, there's a giant...

 **George, Harold and Em's respective homeroom teachers** : (also in George, Harold and Em's respective panels) Do not interrupt while I'm reading from my textbook!

 **George, Harold and Em** : (again, in their respective panels, pointing outside) But the toilet!

 **George, Harold and Em's respective homeroom teachers** : (again, in George, Harold and Em's respective panels, exasperated) Ugh! Just go.

The three start heading for the restrooms, where they run into one another before making it to the restroom doors.

 **George** : Harold? Em!

 **Harold** : George? Em?

 **Em** : George? Harold?

As the now-enlarged Turbo Toilet 2000 makes it way to the schoolyard, Professor P gets out a microphone cennected to the speakers on the outside of the Turbo Toilet 2000.

 **Professor P** : (speaking into the microphone) Attention students and faculty of Jerome Horwitz Elementary School. The world as you know it is about to become extinct! One that is, you know, honestly pretty similar to the old world order... except for one tiny detail... (The top of the Turbo Toilet 2000 opens two sliding doors in a circular pattern, and a platform with Melvin sitting on a chair, with a laughter eliminating helmet of his head).

 **Melvin** : Comin' atchya!

 **Professor P** : Powered by Melvin's unique neurology! I will successfully disable the Hahaguffawchuckleamalus... of every single child at Jerome Horwitz Elementary School! For I, Professor Poopypants... (the kids just start laughing)... Yeah, yeah, it's a funny name. It just makes you laugh and laugh, right? Wrong!

Professor P activates the Hahaguffawchuckleamalus disabler.

 **George** : Get down!

He, Harold and Em comply, missing the ray. The other students are hit by it. Now, their eyes are white like bright light, with dull expressions on their faces.

 **Professor P** : Still give you the chuckles now? Poopypants!

 **All the students** : (in monotone voices) I don't get it! Why is that funny?

 **Professor P** : Perfect! Finally, you're speaking my language!

 **George** : Oh no! This is bad! This is really _really_ bad!

 **Harold** : Yeah, for sure! We gotta think of something!

 **Em** : Yeah! A world without laughter? (then she turns to George) George, if he destroys laughter, he destroys us, too!

 **George** : (shuddering) Oh no! Imagine how boring our comics will be if that happens. Captain Underpants And The Sensible Beige Pants.

 **Harold** : (also shuddering) Captain Underpants Eats All Of His Falafel.

 **Em** : (shuddering as well) Captain Underpants Watches Cement Dry.

 **George, Harold and Em** : OH NO!

 **Professor P** : And would the creators of this absolutely hilarious comic book show themselves? (he looks through the windows) Come out, come out, wherever you are! You are next on the list!

 **George** : We need to stop him!

 **Harold** : We'll need to find a way to unplug Melvin first.

 **Em** : Yeah, it'll be easier that way!

 **Mr. Krupp** : (as he comes across the trio on his way to the restroom, resulting in his irritation) George, Harold, what are you two doing together? And why are you hanging around with my niece?!

George, Harold and Em look at one another, with a triumphant smile on their faces.

 **Professor P** : (continuing to search through the windows) Are you there? Or perhaps, you're in here! (he looks at the roof) Or maybe... you're in here. (he lifts the roof, only to find the secretary lying on her desk, still on hold) Oh sorry! Are you stuck on hold?

 **Secretary** : (nodding) Mmm-hmm!

 **Professor P** : Oh, totally hate it when that happens. Well, good luck with that (he lowers the roof down)! Now where are those three little...

 **Captain Underpants** : (standing in his open window) Not so fast, Poopypants!

 **Professor P** : Now what's happening?

 **Em** : I sure hope this works (so she, George and Harold run downstairs to head outside).

 **Captain Underpants** : Tra-la-laaaa! (he tries jumping out, only to realize too late that his cape got caught on the closing window, and he hits the brick wall) Ow! Ow! Keep standing down, I'll just be a second! Ow!

 **George** : I'll bet he thought it would be cooler that way

 **Harold** : Well, here goes nothing!

 **Captain Underpants** : (his cape rips, allowing him to fall to the ground) Ha-ha! Prepare to be pulverized, and justice to be served on a piping hot platter of freedom! With a side order of liberty, and a super-sized cup filled with freedom also!

 **Professor P** : (unamused) Uh huh, I see. Impressive use of fast food analogies, you giant baby with a cape on! Now let's do this (he controls the Turbo Toilet 2000 to start stomping on Captain Underpants until...)

 **George** : FREEZE! (the screen freezes, with George facing the viewer) The following sequence contains scenes that are so intense, horrific and violent.

 **Em** : (also to the viewer) And so expensive that we can only show it using a technology known as... Flip-O-Rama! Take it away, Harold!

 **Harold** : Okay, first, Professor Poopypants gives Captain Underpants the boot (he flips the pages a few times to show it), then he gives him an Underpants sandwich, with his fists (he flips the pages a few times again), then they play a friendly game of Paddleball (he flips a few times once more, then one of them rips up). Oh no! Darn it!

 **Em** : Okay, so what happens next?

 **Harold** : Oh yes! Poopypants summons an army of dolphins...

 **George** : Wait, what? Why are you always trying to sneak dolphins into the movie?

 **Harold** : What do you have against dolphins?

 **George** : I don't have anything against dolphins. It just didn't happen that way!

 **Harold** : Yeah, well, so what? We get to say what happened, it's flip-o-rama! And I like dolphins, so they'll stay in!

 **George** : Fine, fine. Just keep going.

 **Harold** : You sure?

 **George** : Yeah, positive.

 **Harold** : Thank you! Anyway, Poopypants didn't realize it...

 **Em** : Quiet five, quiet five!

 **Harold** : George, Harold and Em's plan was working out perfectly well! They shot themselves up to the top of the Turbo Toilet 2000 (he flips the pages several more times). To keep things quite dramatic, they didn't quite make it. And then... and then... and then...

 **George** : (holding onto the top of the Turbo Toilet 2000 with his right hand and holding onto Harold's right hand with his left hand) What happened to the flip-o-rama?

 **Harold** : (holding onto George's left hand with his right hand, and holding onto Em's right hand with his left, making sure nobody would fall) Sorry, I ran out of pages!

The three manage to make it to the top of the Turbo Toilet 2000. Melvin doesn't notice, being to distracted to accomplish his and Professor P's goals.

 **George and Harold** : Psst, Melvin, take that thing off your head. We need to stop Professor Poopypants!

 **Melvin** : (spotting George, Harold and Em) Professor Poopypants! We've got somebody here, trying to foil your plans!

 **Em** : (agitated) You... are... just so annoying!

 **Melvin** : Well, hello there, Emily! How nice of you to drop by!

Professor P makes it to the top in an elevator-like platform. He gives George, Harold and Em an evil grin upon spotting them.

 **Professor P** : So... you three little numbskulls thought you could distract me... with this naked man in a cape?!

 **Captain Underpants** : (with his cape still grasped in the Turbo Toilet 2000's right hand) I'm not naked

 **Professor P** : Any last words before the whole revenge thing goes down?

 **George** : Wait, Professor P, we apologize for making fun of your name! It was wrong of us to do that!

 **Harold** : Yeah, you probably have, like, the greatest we've ever heard!

 **Em** : Yeah. Maybe we can come up with funny names for ourselves!

 **George** : Great idea, Em. I'll be... Fluffy Toiletnose!

 **Harold** : I'll be Cheeseball Wafflefanny!

 **Em** : And I'll be... Crusty Pottybiscuits!

 **George** : Okay, I've got another one... Buttcheeks von Stinkelsberg (he, Harold and Em laugh at their suggestions)!

 **Professor P** : Yeah, yeah. Those are silly names! But there's nothing funny about... Professor Pee-Pee Diarrheastein Poopypants Esquire!

 **Harold** : Sir, are you telling us... your full name is... Pee-Pee Diarrheastein Poopypants Esquire?!

 **Professor P** : Precisely (George, Harold and Em laugh even harder)! Stop it. STOP LAUGHING!

 **Em** : Oh, come on. Listen, it's not that people laugh at you! You just can't laugh at yourself!

 **Professor P** : Oh, really, Oprah? Is that my problem Well, your problem is this (he pushes a button that opens up the toilet lid, then pushes another button that makes the Turbo Toilet 2000 drop Captain Underpants inside). Oh, I hope that you've enjoyed your years of laughter and merriment! They are just about to come to an end!

So he goes back inside the Turbo Toilet 2000, then he grabs George and Harold with the Turbo Toilet 2000's hands, while Em can only watch in horror. Melvin pushes a button that activates some metal bars that fasten around Em's waist, to make sure she stays and watches, making Em gasp in horror. Em desperately tries to free herself.

 **Em** : (still trying to free herself) Melvin, what is the meaning of this? I demand an explan...

 **Melvin** : Relax, Emily. It's not gonna crush or suffocate you. (then he points to George and Harold) You need to witness those bozos lose their laughter capacity.

Back inside the Turbo Toilet 2000, Professor P activates the device around Melvin's head, at the lowest setting, aimed at George and Harold.

 **Professor P** : Anything funny about me now?

 **George** : Other than your name? Yes, perhaps your hair. Just as funny as my hair back in kindergarten. Remember my afro?

He and Harold start laughing. Em couldn't hear them laugh, due to the machine tuning it out from where she is.

 **Professor P** : What, this can't be! Computer, activate brain scan!

The activates the brain scan, showing George and Harold's brains looking normal apparently.

 **Professor P** : Huh, the frontal lobes look big and healthy. The Hahaguffawchuckleamalus appears to be normal size, so what gives? (so he examines it further, the scan turning around, revealing a shocking surprise) It can't be, their Hahaguffawchuckleamalus', they're huge! (then he examines Em's brain, finding the same results) Oh no! This is gonna be harder than I thought. I'll deal with the girl later, the boys will be the first! More power is needed. (then he increases the power of the laughter disabler) Anything strike you funny now?

 **George** : (fighting the power of the machine) I'm sure I can think od something!

 **Harold** : George, I can't smile anymore.

 **Professor P** : Haha, one down, two to go!

 **George** : Harold, Harold, you hear me?

Then, an x-ray like image is shown, of George and Harold's respective brains. Harold's is sleeping, while George's tries to wake him up.

 **George** : Harold! Can you hear me?

 **Harold** : (his brain wakes up) George, is that you?

 **George** : Yeah, it's me!

 **Harold** : What's happening?

 **George** : We're shrinking! If we don't laugh at something soon, then our laughter will be gone forever!

 **Harold** : Oh no! What do we do? What do we do? What do we do?

 **George** : We just need to think of something to laugh at!

 **Harold** : I can't think of anything to laugh at (his Hahaguffawchuckleamalus starts shrinking)!

 **George** : Neither can I (his Hahaguffawchuckleamalus starts shrinking as well)!

 **Harold** : What did we used to think as funny?

 **George** : Mainly potty humor! You know poop, vomit, pee, anything like that!

 **Harold** : That's the lowest form of comedy if you... (then his eyes turn bright white and starts moving his robot style).

 **George** : Harold, don't say that! Don't leave me! Don't leave me (then his eyes turn bright white as well)!

 **Professor P** : Attention everybody, Poopypants here with an update on the Poopegaddon! Due to the success of my plan thus far, we decided to wipe out laughter on the entire planet! After that, I'll probably move to other planets like Mars, Jupiter... or Uranus...

 **George** : Wait, did he just say...

 **Harold** : (as he remembers his first day of kindergarten) Your anus!

 **George** : I know!

George and Harold start laughing once more, allowing their respective Hahaguffawchuckleamalus' to return to where it was before.

 **Professor P** : (unaware that he allowed George and Harold's laughing capacity to return to normal) Yeah, and maybe once I'm through with the gas giants, then I'll move to other galaxies and... (then he notices George and Harold laughing hard) What?! This can't be!

 **George** : Man it feels so good to laugh again!

 **Harold** : It sure does!

 **Professor P** : (as George and Harold continue laughing) No stop it! STOP LAUGHING! You're ruining everything! (then he notices his machines are starting to malfunction) Yikes!

 **Melvin** : (also noticing the machines malfunctioning) Extra credit or survival? Extra credit or survival? (as the malfunctioning continues) I choose survival!

Melvin takes the device off, as the machines break finally. This also frees Em from the bars that were keeping her right next to Melvin, much to her relief. The Turbo Toilet 2000 also malfunctions, and starts shooting large rolls of toilet paper (at the same time, the song 'Think' starts playing, with the other students now free from the powers of the Hahaguffawchuckleamalus disabler, where they start cheering and having fun, with Melvin having gotten himself stuck in one of the large rolls of toilet paper). The Turbo Toilet 2000 finally malfunctions and breaks, allowing it to involuntarily let go of George and Harold, who are still laughing at the 'your anus' joke.

 **Em** : (excitedly) You did it! You got your laughter back!

 **George** : Yeah! I did!

 **Harold** : I think I bruised a rib... because I haven't laughed any harder than that!

 **Professor P** : How can this be? How can this be?

 **Em** : Never underestimate the power of laughter, Poopypants!

 **Professor P** : (mockingly) Oh, please! That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard! (then he aims his sizerator 2000 at the trio) We'll see whose laughing now!

 **Harold** : What are you gonna do?

 **Professor P** : I'm gonna shrink the three of you, and keep you in my pocket, for all eternity!

 **George** : Oh really?

 **Professor P** : Oh yes! But first... (he takes out several tubes of lip balm, activates the enlarge ray on his sizerator 2000, aims it at his lip balm and pulls the trigger. This causes the tubes to land next to the trio, trapping them within the perimeter)... I will keep you prisoner in here for now!

 **George** : Why does one person have so much lip balm?

 **Professor P** : Each tube represents a different flavor, like cherry, butterscotch and mint. I also have an extra moisturizer SPF lip balm!

 **George, Harold and Em** : Help! Somebody help us!

From inside the bowl of the Turbo Toilet 2000, Captain Underpants regains consciousness, hearing his sidekicks pleas for help. Then he accidentally sucks in the toxic waste. This, somehow, allows him to momentarily bulk up in muscle.

 **Professor P** : Now I hope you find small pens, to create this little comic books and...

 **Captain Underpants** : (as he flies out of the Turbo Toilet 2000) Tra-la-LAAAAAAAA! (then he returns to his normal size) Time to fight for Truth, Justice, and _all_ that is Pre-Shrunk and Cottony!

 **George** : Wow, now he really can fly!

 **Harold** : That's a twist that I didn't see coming!

 **Professor P** : (noticing Captain Underpants flying) What? How did...?

 **Captain Underpants** : (nobly) You'd better back off! I'm here to save the day (then he stretches a pair of underwear, aiming it at Professor Poopypants)!

 **Professor P** : Eww, that's gross!

 **Captain Underpants** : (as he starts shooting pairs of underwear repeatedly) This is for Monday! Tuesday! Wednesday! Thursday!

 **Em** : He even has an unlimited supply of underwear! I'm glad he has superpowers, too!

Captain Underpants shoots another pair of underwear at the Sizerator 2000, causing it to fly out of Professor P's hand.

 **Professor P** : My sizerator!

 **Captain Underpants** : (as he grabs it) It's mine now!

 **Professor P** : Alas... the final failure of Professor Poopypants!

 **Captain Underpants** : (inspecting the sizerator 2000) Huh, I wonder what this button does (he unknowingly shoots it at Professor P, who enlarges)!

 **Professor P** : (with an evil grin) A-ha!

 **Captain Underpants** : (still inspecting the machine) Oh, I must've been holding it backwards lands by the imprisoned trio, just barely out of Harold's reach)!

 **George** : Yeah, he is super dumb!

 **Harold** : (trying to grab the sizerator) I... can't... reach it.

 **Captain Underpants** : Now it's time to take you down once and for all, Poopypants!

 **Professor P** : Buzz off (then he swats the tiny Captain Underpants, which allows him to slice the lip balm tubes and free George, Harold and Em)!

 **George** : Over here, Captain Underpants, so I can return you to normal size (he tries to do so, only to accidentally zap and shrink the school). Whoops! (he tries again, only to zap Harold's hand, enlarging it by accident) Sorry, Harold!

 **Professor P** : Ha ha, give him a big hand for that one, everybody (so he picks up the tiny school, and shows it to the trio), look at what I've got, a tiny school of children, and their tiny teachers, whose tiny salaries reflect on their sizes and the value society puts on education.

 **Captain Underpants** : (as he flies under the school) I'll take this!

 **Professor P** : Fine! (as he tries to take his sizerator back) I'll take this, then (then gets his hand slapped by Harold's large hand), OW, did you just slap me?

 **Harold** : Yes, I did (then points his large finger at Professor P). And you deserved it!

 **Professor P** : No I didn't, your hand is huge, and it hurt alot! Now give me my sizerator back!

 **George** : (as he tries to reclaim the sizerator, with Professor P trying to reclaim it as well) Hey, hands off!

 **Professor P** : No fair! No backsies!

 **George** : Give it to me!

 **Professor P** : Would you just give me that? (suddenly, the sizerator starts shooting beams of energy repeatedly) Now look at what you did! (unfortunately, his head gets blasted by ta beam of energy, shrinking it) Oh no! A small head on a... (then the rest of his body gets hit by a beam, now making Professor P small).

A beam also hits a bird on a power-pole wire, enlarging it. It's weight causes the wires to bend some, making the other birds fly away.

 **Harold** : (as he spots a beam flying toward George and Em) NOOOOO! (then he shields them with his enlarged hand, thus allowing it to also to return to normal size) Now, that's more like it!

 **Em** : (switches the sizerator to enlarge) Now... time to sets things right (she aims the sizerator at the school, enlarging it to normal size).

 **Captain Underpants** : Nice work, sidekicks! I'll put this back where it belongs!

 **George** : Wait, not on it's... (he was too late, as Captain Underpants puts the school back in it's place, on it's side unfortunately).

 **Captain Underpants** : There, back to normal, like it's never happened before!

Then Em sets the Sizerator 200 on the sidewalk, with George stomping it to smithereens with both of his feet.

 **Harold** : (looking for Professor P) Hey, where did he go?

 **Professor P** : Ha ha ha ha, you'll never catch me! You can never stop Professor Poopypants!

 **George** : Get back here!

 **Em** : Come on, Captain Underpants. Do something!

 **Captain Underpants** : (spotting Professor P on a bee, and starts swatting like crazy) AHHH, a bee, a bee (he manages to swat it, making it fly away, taking Professor P with it)

 **Professor P** : (as his voices fades out) I'M FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

The tiny speck that was Professor P and the bee starts zipping around like crazy, and eventually, they disappear into the horizon.

 **Em** : Captain Underpants, why'd you do that?

 **Harold** : Yeah, you just let the bad guy get away!

 **Captain Underpants** : Come on. I'm pretty sure the bee wasn't the bad guy!

Soon, the police arrive at the front of Jerome Horwitz Elementary School to investigate. They see all the giant rolls of toilet paper, and the school on it's side.

 **Police chief** : What the heck happened here?

Soon, the giant birds lands on the school and roars at the police, making them run away in fear of the giant bird. Soon, Captain Underpants flies away, with George, Harold and Em clinging onto his cape.

 **Captain Underpants** : You're welcome, peace keepers!

They continue flying away. Then the scene cuts to the outside of George, Harold and Em's treehouse, zooming in on a window, showing Captain underpants resting in a hammock, where he's reading a comic book about himself.

 **Captain Underpants** : (as he is reading the different panels in the comics) Take that, evil Dr. Diaper!

 **George** : I can't believe we made him!

 **Harold** : And he's even dumber in real life!

 **Captain Underpants** : (continuing to read the comic) Oooh, look at the cute dolphins!

 **Em** : (reluctantly) We have to get rid of him, don't we?

 **George** : Yeah, he's a way bigger problem than Mr. Krupp ever was.

 **Harold** : But... bringing Mr. Krupp back permanently, we'll have to be in separate classes.

 **George** : Yeah, but that doesn't mean we can't be friends anymore.

 **Em** : (in higher spirits) Yeah! There's always the treehouse! Even passing each other in the hallways!

 **Harold** : Yeah! The treehouse especially. There's also recess, too!

 **George** : True that! Maybe we can do something like a blood oath, but minus the blood, I don't wanna see the blood.

 **Harold** : Pinky swear?

 **George** : No, thats lame!

 **Harold** : How about this (he spits in his hand and raises it)?

 **Em** : No, Harold. That's unsanitary.

 **Harold** : Oh, sorry (he wipes his hand on his shirt).

 **George** : Let's just do a verbal declaration!

 **Harold** : Yeah, better idea!

 **George** : (raising his right hand) I, George Beard, hereby declare Harold and Em as my best friends permanently, forever (then he lowers his hand)!

 **Harold** : (raising his right hand) I, Harold Hutchins, declare George and Em to be my best friends for all eternity, forever (he lowers his hand once finished)!

 **Em** : (raising her right hand also) I, Emily 'Em' Krupp, hereby declare George and Harold to be best friends until the end of time, forever (she also lowers her hands upon finishing)!

 **George** : (breathing a sigh of relief) What a relief!

 **Em** : Yeah! Why were even worried about the classroom switch in the first place?!

 **Harold** : Well, we were young. Clearly, we have grown!

 **George** : Of course!

 **Captain Underpants** : (finished with reading the comic) Well, thank you for chronicling my surprisingly grounded biography. The truth is a slippery thing, and you nailed it! Now, it's time to fly again! (he salutes George, Harold and Em) Farewell, my trusty sidekicks (then he prepares to start flying out the window)!

 **Em** : (dropping the 3-D Hypno Ring on the floor) Well, goodbye, Captain Underpants (then she smashes the ring into smithereens with her foot)!

Captain Underpants suddenly stops. Then, upon shaking his head, he turns back into Mr. Krupp. Then he looks around the treehouse, wondering how he got there.

 **Mr. Krupp** : What?! Where am I? How did...? (then he looks down and see's himself in his underwear and cape) Ahhh, (then he tries covering himself, then faces the trio) George, Harold, what am I doing here, in your treehouse? Emily, why are you with these two? (then he falls out the front door to the treehouse, but not injured, then looks at George and Harold again) You two will be in trouble! I... I don't know how big of trouble y-yet (then he starts dashing back to his house).

 **Em** : It does make me wonder why my uncle always seems to be angry all the time, while Captain Underpants always seems to be happy!

 **Harold** : (guessing) Maybe it's because... Captain Underpants had friends, and Mr. Krupp doesn't.

 **George** : Maybe we can fix that!

 **Em** : Yeah, perhaps we can!

 **George** : (to the viewer) And that's how we came to pull off the rarest prank of all!

 **Harold** : (also to the viewer) Yeah, the prank... for good!

The next day, the school somehow returned to normal, Mr. Krupp is seen eating a donut, and going through his school mailbox. Then he looks at what looks like a mushy valentine, much to his surprise. Then he opens it to read it.

 **Mr. Krupp** : (reading the valentine) Do you want to go on a date? Love, Edith!

Then another panel, showing Edith is shown, where she is reading a mushy valentine.

 **Edith** : (reading her valentine) Principal Krupp? Oh, Benjamin Krupp! You sly dog!

Then the panel with Edith disappears, showing only Mr. Krupp at the moment.

 **Mr. Krupp** : Ooooh, Edith, the lunch ladyyyyyyyy!

Outside the room where the school mailboxes are, George, Harold and Em are witnessing Mr. Krupp reading the valentine through a window to the mailbox room. Then the trio starts acting normal and walks by the open door, with Mr. Krupp unaware of the three outside the door, too caught up on a date with Edith.

 **Em** : (spotting her uncle looking at the valentine, and then innocently asks) Any plans tonight, uncle Ben?

This makes Mr. Krupp snap back into reality, making him jump in surprise at the realization that Em asked him the question.

 **Mr. Krupp** : (trying to hide the valentine) What? Uh, no...! Nothing a-at a-a-allll! I can't tell you this stuff, Emily. You're too y-y-young to... uh...well...ummmm...!

Em just raises an eyebrow, giving her uncle a look as if to say that he doesn't have hide anything surprising and wonderful, and Mr. Krupp see's the hint.

 **Mr. Krupp** : Well, if you must know, since you saw this valentine in my hand. Yes, I actually do have big plans. (then he see's the Captain Underpants comics under a pile of documents) Well, I was tidying up my office, and came across these, (he hands the comics to George, Harold and Em) seeing that they belong to you.

 **George** : Did these come out of the garbage can?

 **Mr. Krupp** : (facing the three) Yeah, but then I thought 'oh, what the heck,' and read them. Despite being considered implausible and juvenile, filled with the lowest wit... potty humor, they actually are pretty funny! (then he walks out, with a change of heart) See ya laaterrrrrr! (he walks back to the principal's office).

 **George** : (happy that the plan worked) Well, how about that?

 **Em** : Yeah! It's feels great to see my uncle's softer side!

 **Harold** : Yep, that was a great one! Promise we won't do it again!

 **George and Em** : Yeah, promise!

Em gives the boys a quick peck on their cheeks, making George and Harold blush and smile.

 **Em** : Thanks for helping out, guys, I'll see ya later (so she walks to her classroom)!

 **George** : (putting his fingers on his cheek, where Em kissed him) Wow, how did Em become a great kisser? I hadn't expected that!

 **Harold** : (also putting his fingers on his cheek, where Em kissed him) Yeah! I wouldn't have expected it either! For a Krupp girl, Em is truly a great kisser!

 **George** : Yep, maybe we ought to help her more often! (then he looks at the overhead clock, showing that there was only five minutes left before class starts) I think we better get to class!

 **Harold** : Oh, yeah! We can't afford to be late!

Then they left for their respective classrooms. Later that evening, a truck lowers it's ramp, to make the Turbo Toilet 2000 slide off, at the toilet recycling center, right next door to a fancy restaurant where Mr. Krupp and Edith are enjoying a nice meal, also enjoying a conversation.

 **Edith** : Oh, I don't think I've ever been to such a fancy restaurant!

 **Mr. Krupp** : Well, I had to whatever I could, to make sure m'lady has a wonderful night!

 **Edith** : Well, if you say so... my man!

The couple are unaware that George, Harold and Em were watching them, happy to see them enjoying themselves. Then the trio starts walking away from the window, intending to let them be.

 **George** : Once again, that brings our story to it's happy conclusion!

 **Harold** : Yeah, and there are some life lessons out there!

 **Em** : Yeah, some really valuable ones. Somewhere, out there!

 **George, Harold and Em** : (after noticing some commotion coming from the toilet recycling center, then a countless number of toilets start bounding around, chanting 'yum, yum, eat 'em up!' repeatedly) What the?

 **Restaurant Customer** : (as a toilet swallows him whole) AHHHHHHH!

 **Mr. Krupp** : (noticing the commotion) Oh no! Waiter check please! (he snaps his fingers to get a waiters attention, only to unexpectedly turn back into Captain Underpants, so he rips off his outer clothing, and uses a table cover, with is red with black dots on it, as a cape).

 **Edith** : (intrigued) Ooooh! Principal Krupp!

 **George** : Oh no!

 **Harold** : We need to get out of here!

 **Em** : And fast!

 **Captain Underpants** : (as he flies toward the trio) Hang on, my trusty sidekicks!

The trio grab onto Captain Underpants' cape, confused

 **George** : I thought destroying the ring would taken his superpowers away!

 **Harold** : Yeah, well, here we go again!

 **Captain Underpants** : Tra-la-laaaaaaaaa!

Captain Underpants flies in front of the moon, where his, George, Harold and Em's silhouettes are shown. Then, the credits start to show, with the Captain underpants theme song (performed by Weird "Al" Yankovic) starts playing. The credits are different writing and drawings. After the first half of the credits (and the theme song) finished up, it cuts to panel of a drawing of the secretary on the phone, with the top of the panel saying 'Meanwhile...'

The secretary is shown to still be on the phone, in the main office. George, Harold and Em are shown walking by, and they see the secretary still on the phone, much to their amusement.

 **George** : (ecstatically) Wow, I can't believe this!

 **Harold** : (ecstatically) No way! She's been on hold for, like, the whole movie!

 **Em** : (ecstatically) This is... incredible! (then she spots the closet, where they were when they put the secretary on hold) Come on, guys!

So they dash into the closet, where George gets the phone they left by the walkman. With encouraging nods from Harold and Em, George starts speaking into the phone.

 **George** : (into the phone, with a fake authoritative voice) Hello, thank you for holding. How can I help...!

 **Secretary** : (having been surprised that finally the $1 billion offering sponsors got back to her, with the sudden surprise causing her to toss the phone into the air. She tries to grab it, only for the phone to be put back on the receiver. She picks the phone up, only to hear the dial tone, angering her) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Then it ends with the angry secretary shouting no, also shown to be another one of George, Harold and Em's comic book ideas, with the title being 'Captain Underpants And The Attack Of The Stuck-On-Hold Woman!

The next half of the credits starts rolling, with the song 'A Friend Like You' by Andy Grammar starting to play. After the song finishes, the a finale version of the song 'Saturday' by Nathan Willett of Cold War Kids starts playing. Just as the song 'Saturday' finishes, the credits finish rolling, followed by a brief appearance of the 20th Century Fox logo, and then the Dreamworks Animation logo.

 _The End!_

 **Author's note 2: I'd like to thank the user 'Redbat132' for giving me the motivation to get this story written. It was appreciated.**

 **Author's note 3: The sign message at the start was changed at the request of 'Supernova2015,' who believed that it was better than the other message, which I agreed with.**


End file.
